Late One Weekend
by Kat J
Summary: BRADY AND CHLOE FACE TROUBLING TIMES. THEY LOVE EACH OTHER BUT JUST CAN'T SEEM TO GET TOGETHER. ENJOY!!! :)
1. Missed Flight

"I can't believe this. No, no, this is not happening!" Brady said angrily throwing his suitcase next to the single bed. 

"Face it. It is happening. What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is we have to spend the night together. Here, in this cheap motel." He wrinkled his nose in disgust.

"It's not that bad Brady, actually it's kinda nice"

"You know, this is all your fault."

"My fault? How is this my fault?"

"If you hadn't been worrying about your precious make-up we never would have missed the flight."

"You're the one that had to use the bathroom. 'Oh don't worry Chloe planes' never leave on time', that is what you said wasn't it?"

"You know you're right. It is my fault. It's my fault for being suckered into bringing you with me. Out of the kindness of my heart I decide to take pity on you and let you tag along on what was supposed to be one of the best weekends of my life. Man am I the idiot."

"First of all, I am not tagging along I was invited too. Belle wanted us both to be there for the last weekend on the island remember?"

"Whatever. Look, I'm tired so you take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"Wait a minute, there is no way you are staying in here with me"

"Chloe you heard the guy at the front desk, this is the last room, where would you like me to go? Beside it's just for tonight. And believe me it is not by choice that I am staying here." 

With that Brady grabbed one of the pillows and a blanket from the bed and threw them on the floor. He took off his shirt and unzipped his pants. He started to take off his undershirt but stopped when he heard Chloe's accusing voice.

"Uh, what do you think you are doing?"

"Uh, going to bed" he said in a mocking tone.

"And what you need to be naked to do that?"

"I'm hardly naked Chloe"

"Still I would feel better if you were to leave your pants on and if you were to keep your undershirt on too."

"God, Chloe what do you think I am going to do to you? I'll just sweat to death on my oh so comfortable bed" he said annoyed.

"Thanks. Turn around, please."

"What for?"

"So I can get changed" she said shyly. 

Brady turned around and stared at the wall until she said she was finished. He then lay down on the hard floor. He tossed and turned. As much as he bickered with Chloe, he knew that being so close to her was torture. She challenged him in a way no other girl had. They had spent so much time together this summer. They had an understanding about what the other person went through in their childhood. Despite her age, she was every bit as mature as he was. He listened to her breath. It was driving him crazy. He just wanted to touch her even for just a minute. She was mere feet from him. He couldn't stand it any longer. He got up and left the room.

She was quiet. She heard him rustling around on the floor, knowing how uncomfortable it must be. She wanted to tell him they could share her bed but she knew what that would lead to. She was barely restraining herself now. How could she bare having him right next to her? Still pretending to be asleep she heard him slam the door shut. She sat up in bed quickly and looked at the door.

Where is he going she thought?

She put on her robe and went looking for him.

He submerged himself under the water blocking out all sounds. He could now only hear his own thoughts and those were thoughts he knew he should not be having. He was thinking about her. The way she moved, the way she talked. Everything about her made him weak. He cut through the water. He swam furiously through the coolness. Faster and faster he moved. His arms ached but he paid no attention. He needed to keep going. He had to keep himself occupied, swim the thoughts right out of his head. Finally the strain was too much to bare. He heaved himself on the ledge of the pool. He sat there for a while before putting his clothes back on and returning to his room.

She had watched him intently. She knew he needed to be alone. She left and went back to their room. Laying there for a few minutes before falling victim to her own fatigue. 

He walked into the room quietly as not to wake her. His body was weary. It took no time at all for him to fall asleep.

The next day they woke up. They had some awkward conversation before going back to the airport to book another flight. 

"Sorry, but you'll have to wait until tomorrow. The flight is over-booked as it is" said the small, Irish woman behind the desk.

"Okay, thanks" Chloe turned to Brady "Now what?"

"I guess we're going to have to wait until tomorrow. I'll phone Belle to let her know when we get back to the hotel. Then I will ask for separate rooms" Brady said while tugging at his shoulder.

Chloe noticed. He had been doing it all morning. He looked like he was in a bit of pain. Chloe guessed it was from his impromptu swim the night before. She suspected that sleeping on the ground did not help matters much.

They went back to the hotel but found that there was still only one room available. They had no choice but to take the room. They did not get the room they had the first night. Instead they got a room with a queen size bed and a view of the city. 

Brady laid on the bed as Chloe had a shower. He was face down and again rubbing his shoulder. 

"You must have hurt yourself pretty badly"

"What?" Brady looked up, unsure what to say. Chloe stood before him in only her robe. Her hair was wet and her eyes were concentrated on him. 

"I said your shoulder must hurt, you haven't stopped touching it all day"

"It's a little sore" 

"Do you want me to rub some tiger balm on it? The heat helps"

Brady still looking at Chloe raised his eyebrows. "What you carry that stuff around with you?"

"You would be amazed at what I've got in that bag" she said pointing to her black duffel bag laying next to the bed.

"Hmm, I bet."

"So do you want me to or not?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Brady you're not fine, I can tell when you are lying."

"Look I'm okay"

"Why won't you let me help you?" She said desperately seeking to make a connection with him.

"Fine, fine. Whatever" he gave in, knowing how much he wanted her help. He wanted to let her in, he was desperate for her to know him and in return he wanted to unlock the mystery that was Chloe Lane. 

Chloe smiled, knowing that she had gotten through his tough exterior. 

To be continued.....  
  



	2. Heat

"Take off your shirt"

Brady was taken aback by her abruptness. 

"Last night you want me to put it on and tonight you are demanding me to take it off. Miss Lane are you trying to have your way with me?" Brady quipped jokingly, but secretly wishing she wanted him as much as he wanted her.

"Brady just do it otherwise you are going to have this stuff all over your clothes" she said displaying the cream she held in her hand.

Brady took off his shirt revealing his tanned, muscular form. Chloe couldn't help but stare in awe.

He sat at the edge of the bed. She came behind him kneeling. She took some of the potent mixture from the tube and rubbed in on the afflicted shoulder. His body tensed, letting Chloe know it hurt pretty badly. He almost pulled away on her second attempt. She made contact this time easing her way from his neck to his throbbing shoulder.

"You're supposed to stretch after you work out."

"I know I was just too tired to last night." 

"You're whole body has knots in it, why don't you lay down and I will give you a proper massage"

The thought of her body so close to his was so devilishly appealing that the word no seemed to evaporate from his vocabulary. All he managed was to squeak out a sound so inaudible that Chloe did not even hear it. 

She backed away allowing him to pass by her on the bed. He laid down in the center, his head was tilted to the side.

Chloe realizing she was still only in her robe jumped off the bed and went into the bathroom. She threw on a belly shirt and a pair of three quarter length pajama bottoms.

Chloe returned to the bed, holding a bottle. She sat on top of Brady. 

Her weight was a reward he had longed for. 

She tipped some of the contents of the bottle into her hands. She rubbed them together to warm up the liquid. Satisfied with the temperature, Chloe let her hands touch Bradys strong back.

"What is that?"

"It's massage gel" Chloe said in a matter of fact tone.

"Oh no. I did not agree to any girlie gel crap"

"Relax, it's therapeutic. It contains many essential oils and smells really good too"

"I don't care if it 'smells really good'. Look, can we just hurry this thing up?" Brady said trying to sound annoyed.

He knew Chloe was in control of the situation. She had him right where she wanted him. Not that he really minded. But there was only so much one guy could take. 

"Trust me you will thank me when I'm finished"

She had only touched him a few times and he was already starting to feel worked up. He was not sure he could endure her touching him relentlessly. But he was also sure his shoulder was causing him quite a bit of discomfort. He figured it was worth it just to get his mind off of the pain. 

So Chloe began to administer the oil once again.  
  


She started on his lower back and moved slowly, steadily up. Her hands dipped into the curves of his shoulders. Rounding them and coming back again. She then concentrated on the injured muscles. She worked her hands onto the surface. Manoeuvring leisurely at first. 

Brady closed his eyes feeling the action. She deepened her efforts. Working the knot out persistently. Brady gripped the sheets on the bed. Satisfied with her actions she eased her way down his spine. Brady breathed hard, opening his eyes and let go of the sheets realizing his shoulder was finished being handled. The hardest part now over. The next part was for pure pleasure.  
  


Chloe scanned his body with her fingers. Her actions sent Brady on a whirling expedition of self control. She teased him, taunted him, treated him. His sensations were awakened by her seeking hands. She applied pressure to his tight back muscles. Kneading them into ecstasy. She sculpted his form, reluctant to let her hands leave. She was not discreet in her yearning for him.

Her own pleasure was growing watching Brady squirm under her. His chest was heaving. He was desperately trying to remain in control.  
  


She brought matters to a whole other level, when she gently clawed at him. Her body was plush against his. She let her lips trail his vigorous body. She rested the ruby lips on his neck occasionally giving him gentle pecks. She tenderly bit his earlobe. Playing into his desire.   
  


She eased off of him so he could turn to face her. Brady's hair was slightly matted to his head because of his previous position and because of the building heat in the room. Chloe returned to straddling him. Her arms unconsciously wrapping around him.   
  


His jeans tightened around him. She felt him hard under her. They looked into each others eyes. 

They were being taken over by their lust. She resumed her play with his neck and ear before he responded. He caressed her body, helping her to remove her tiny T-shirt. He was surprised to find her bare skin instead of a restrictive bra. Their lips met. Her lips were sweet and soft. His tongue joined the game. First gliding on her lower lip then moving inside her mouth finding hers.   
  


He moved his hand over her breast. Letting his thumb slowly circle her nipple. Immediately the pleasure of it reached Chloe. She rocked her body back. Needing to be closer. She moved her hand up and down his chest. Finding his belt-buckle, she undid it. Her hands moved clumsily over the front of his jeans. Brady moaned. She undid the button and slid the zipper down. She stood up on the bed and took off her own confining material but leaving her panties on. She laid down. Her head now aligned with the bass board. She helped Brady off with his jeans. He positioned himself over top of her. He held himself up despite the stinging sensation in his shoulder. He kissed her neck and collar bone, letting his tongue dip in the hallow of her neck. He let his kisses make their way down her body, and then back up again. 

Concern washed over Brady's face. "Chloe, are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes, God yes." Chloe moaned.

Brady removed her panties and his own underwear. Putting a condom from his wallet on.

Knowing it was her first time he moved away from the fury that had started their endeavour. He set a more sensuous pace. He wanted her to be relaxed. He continued to kiss her, looking deep into her eyes. He eased his way inside her. She was being stretched. Filled. Chloe's eyes flinched.

Brady distressed asked "Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?"

Chloe only nodded yes and no. 

He moved inside her cautiously not wanting to cause further pain. Her uncomfortableness was short lived. Soon every part of her strained to participate. Her hips rose as his motions became faster. By this time his control was at its peak. His damaged shoulder was on fire at this point. 

Chloe feeling the torridness of his shoulder rolled herself over so she was on top of him. 

Brady was relieved but also vehemently trying to wait for her.   
  


This new position awakened her. She moved expertly, knowing what felt good to her. After Brady thought he could hold it no longer they finally came together. The reverberations racking her body. She collapsed on top of him, both panting hard. She waited a while before getting off of him. She liked the feel of him inside her. She had never known what it was like to connect with someone. To let someone know her so intimately and she was glad that it had been Brady to unleash such feelings.   
  


Chloe lay in Bradys arms asleep. She was content. 

Brady laid with his good arm around Chloe, his other arm pulsated with pain but he did not care. He had been intimate with the woman he loved and was happier than he could ever remember. He kissed her forehead and then drifted off to sleep.  
  


To be continued.......


	3. Starting Point

Chloe awoke feeling Brady's arm on her she clasped his hand in hers. She smiled to herself as she remembered the events of the night before. Then she had a thought. What if it was just sex to Brady? What if he really did not care about her? As these thoughts flooded her head she got up from the bed. She went into the shower apprehensive of what the future held for her and Brady.  
  


Brady awoke. He looked around. She was gone. Had this just been some game to her? Did she not feel the same way? He could not focus. Then he heard the shower and was relieved.  
  


Chloe came back into the room ten minutes later. She was surprised to find Brady sitting in bed smiling at her.

"Hi"

"Hi"

An awkward silence fell before Brady spoke again.

"You're not regretting what happened between us are you?"

"No. Are you?'

"God no, that was like one of the best things that ever happened to me"

"I'm glad"

They shared a soft kiss on the lips.

"Chloe?"

"Mmm Hmm"

"What are we going to tell people about us?"

"What do you mean?"

Brady looked hurt. "I mean, I guess...I assumed too much...I just thought that you know we could start something"

"Oh"

"You mean you don't want to?" Brady said looking like his heart had been torn out.

Chloe sat at the edge of the bed.

"Of course I want too...it's just that I'm having an emotional over-load of sorts. I never felt like this with P...before"

"You mean with Philip"

"Well yeah. To be honest Brady I'm actually kind of scared"

"Scared? Scared about what?"

"It's just I feel so strongly about you I don't want it to end. I don't want to hide from you like I do with everyone else"

"That's a good thing Chloe"

"I know, but I'm afraid that if I tell you everything about me you won't... you won't.." Chloe's eyes clouded with tears.

"I won't what? What is it Chloe?"

"I'm afraid that you won't want to be with me if you know about my past, in the foster homes and everything" she confided letting her tears fall.

"Chloe how could you think that? Nothing you could do or say would make me not want to be with you. Understand? What happened to you wasn't your fault and you're not going to be punished now for other peoples mistakes. Okay? Come here" Brady said wrapping Chloe in his arms against his bare chest.

Chloe released herself from his embraced and kissed him passionately. 

"This is just the beginning" he said breaking away for a moment, "it only gets better from here."

To be continued......


	4. Wrong Way

The third day Chloe and Brady were still unable to get a flight to Puerto Rico to visit Belle so they went back to Salem. Belle would be home in a week anyway. Brady had never felt this happy in his life. This worried him. Something was going to happen. He could feel it. 

Brady and Chloe walked hand in hand in Salem place. They were shopping. Chloe needed new clothes for school which was less than a week away. 

Chloe was laughing at some cheesy joke Brady had just made when she looked up to see Philip. She immediately dropped Brady's hand.

He knew in that moment that he had lost her. 

She stared at Philip. It was the first time she had seen him since the dance. He looks good, she thought. Past feelings rushed through her. She couldn't comprehend what was going on. She was with Brady now. So why was she so drawn to Philip.

Brady was crushed. He always knew there was a possibility that Chloe and Philip would get back together. However, after the intensity that he had shared with Chloe after the summer he hoped she would choose him over Philip.

Realizing they were both staring Philip finally spoke "Brady, Chloe how was your summer?"

Brady knew the question was not directed to him. He looked at Chloe who seemed to be mesmerized by Philip. He was so hurt. He could not take it any longer he had to get out of there. He felt like he was being suffocated. Everything good in his life had always been taken away why should this be any different. 

"This was the best summer of my life" Brady said still eyeing Chloe "I'll always remember it but I guess it's over now" he said feeling himself getting choked up.

Chloe turned to meet his gaze. She saw hurt in his eyes. She knew she felt so strongly for the man before her but she owed it to herself to try to work things out with Philip or at least that is how she tried to rationalize it. 

"Brady I..." 

Brady put his fingers to her lips. "Shh, I understand" 

He walked away. Away from the girl he loved. He would do anything to make her happy and if that meant letting her go then that was the price he would pay. He walked off, giving one last look, remembering the happiness that he had just felt before Philip came along. It had seemed like an eternity since he had held her but it had only been a matter of minutes. How was he going to live without her?

Chloe listened to Philip as he apologized. He shared stories of his summer. Chloe told some of her own stories but never mentioning the summer she had spent with Brady. She could not bear to let anyone know the secrets they shared. Her mind went back to a time when Brady had held her the entire night on the dock after a fight with Nancy.

FLASHBACK

He held her close. As she unravelled events of the past. She told him things she had never told anyone and he inturn did the same. He stroked her hair putting her at ease like no one else could. One simple action brought her so much comfort. 

She took his hand in hers. She traced the lines of his palm and fingers. She gently brought it up to her lips and gave him a small kiss. She held his hand close to her face. She let her hands fall down to her side and then wrapped them around his strong torso. His hand remained on her cheek, wiping away her tears. He pulled her closer as she shook. Lightly brushing his lips against her temple. 

She cried on his shoulder until she had no tears left. She looked deep into his eyes. They remained silent not having to speak to express their many emotions. He understood her.

They held each other until the sun came up that morning. 

END OF FLASHBACK

"So anyway how about tomorrow?" Philip asked. 

"What?"

"Tomorrow, should we go out tomorrow"

"Sure Philip" she said as he wrapped her into a hug. She could not help but think about Brady. 'No' she thought. She could not do this to herself. She would give Philip another chance after all he loved her. He had told her so many times. She felt strongly for Philip but did she love him? Even if she did feel a certain way about Brady she did not know how he felt about her. At least with Philip she knew where she stood. There was no risk involved. Everything was so new with Brady. It was frightening that she could let parts of herself go that she had never shared with anyone except Brady. 

Chloe sighed to herself realizing how weak she really was. She was too scared to allow herself to attempt to build a relationship with Brady. She had risked too much already.   
  
To be continued......

(Don't worry this is a Broe fic)


	5. Heartache

Brady lay on his bed staring at his ceiling. His tears were threatening to fall. He heard a knock at his door. He was not in the mood for company. It had been over a week since Chloe and he had broken up. Although they never really were in a relationship but they had shared the intensity of one. Chloe had been his first love, his only love and she had broken his heart in one single action. He replayed the scene over and over in his mind. She understood him and he understood her. So why did she go back to Philip? He could not fathom life without her. However, he had no choice. Chloe did not want him. She wanted Philip. 

"Go away!" He shouted.

"Brady, it's me" Said his younger sister Belle concerned.

"Belle, just please leave me alone"

"Brady, just tell me what's wrong"

"Nothing. Everything. I don't know Belle....fine come in" he said defeated.

He remained detached keeping his eyes forward. 

"Brady, all you do is stay in your room. What happened this summer? Does this have anything to do with Chloe?"

"No. What makes you think that?"

"Well, she asked about you"

"What did she say?" Brady said a sudden glimmer of hope surfacing.

"She just asked if you were okay."

"Well you can tell her that I am just fine, now if you are finished here, I'm tired"

"Okay"

With that, she walked out the door. Knowing how hurt her brother was. Almost as an afterthought.

Belle said "I'm really sorry Brady."

"Thanks Belle"

Brady rolled over on his side, closed his eyes and went to sleep.  
  
******

Philip and Chloe sat at Dot.com. They were holding hands. Philip was relaying one of his great sports stories to a very bored Chloe when Brady walked in. Chloe sat up immediately spotting him.

Chloe face flushed. Brady had not spoken to her since she had gotten back with Philip. She had not had a chance to explain, not that she deserved one. Chloe silently watched him ignoring Philip's babbling. His hair was cut short. It was messy but it looked good. He wore a sleeveless baby-blue shirt and black jeans. They fit him well. Not tight and not overly baggy, just right. His arms were tan and muscular. He had the slightest indication of sweat on his brow. He looked amazing to her. Young and solid. She thought back to the night they had spent together. She imagined him on top of her, his intense eyes burning into her soul. They way he had brushed the hair from her face and kissed her forehead during their lovemaking. He had been so sincere, so genuine. That night he let her into his life. She shuttered thinking how fast she had let go of him. As soon as Philip was back in town she did not even give Brady a second thought. Chloe was so frightened of their complete understanding of each other. She knew that if they were together sooner or later something would go wrong and she would lose him. Now it was probably too late. He had moved on, she feared. 

Brady had his head down as he walked. He went straight to the music section and picked out a few Cd's. He went to the register, finally spotting Chloe and Philip hand in hand. He closed his eyes as he took his change. He walked toward the door trying not to be noticed by Philip. 

It was too late Philip had seen him.

"Brady!"

"Oh hey Phil" Brady muttered not even looking in his direction to try to avoid Chloe's gaze. 

"Sit down, stay a while"

"No I really can't" he said finally looking up and holding Chloe's stare. 

She saw the pain as his eyes moved to her and Philip's clasped hands. 

Brady wanted to run out of there but knew he could not. He was still drawn to her. As much as it hurt to see her with another guy, he wanted to be close to her. He could smell the kiwi-strawberry shampoo that drove him wild. He wanted to reach out to her. Gently brush his hand along her cheek but he resisted. It was obvious that Philip knew nothing of what had happened between the two that summer and he was not going to be the one to blow Chloe's cover. As unhappy he was about their ruined relationship, he still loved her. He could not risk hurting her.

"Alright man, catch ya later."

"Ya later."

Brady walked out not daring to look back. Chloe watched him walk away. Regrets surfaced. She wondered if she had made a big mistake. He still had such a powerful effect on her. She remembered the way his arms felt around her. So protective, so warm. She returned her attention back to Philip who was still rambling on about some sport. 

To be continued.....  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. An Invitation

"Come on Chloe, you don't understand what you do to me"

"I'm sorry Philip I'm just not ready"

"Fine. Whatever"

"Philip, please don't get angry. I promise we will do this as soon as I'm ready"

Philip rolled over and lay beside Chloe.

"I'm sorry I know a girls first time is supposed to be special but god Chloe I have needs too"

"It is supposed to be special Philip can't you just wait a little while longer?" She hated lying to him but what was she supposed to say 'well Philip the FIRST time I had sex it was with your nephew BRADY and it was amazing, he took me to places that I never knew existed, he did more for me with one touch they you could do with a hundred. His kisses left me breathless and wanting more. They're nothing compared to your silly amateur ones. He made me feel alive and sexy. But you know I'm sure we'll have a good time too' . She almost smiled to herself thinking of Philip's reaction if she had laid the truth on him.

"Fine. Let me take you home. It's getting late"

Chloe got her stuff together and got into Philip's expensive car.

He pulled into her driveway and leaned in expecting a kiss. Chloe leaned over and gave him a peck before getting out of the car and running up to her door. 

"Chloe!" 

Chloe turned around and went back to the driver's side of the car peering down at Philip.

"What's wrong?" 

"The party?"

"What about the party?"

"Do you think you will be ready then?'

"I don't know Philip"

"Chloe, please. I need this"

Chloe hesitated before finally nodding, yes.

Philip smiled broadly. The prospect of the party and what was going to happen between them was almost too much to bare. His excitement showed and he was not ashamed.

"Chloe I love you so much"

"I know" she said in a small voice.

She walked into her house and went straight to her room. She threw her bags on the floor and lay on her bed, sobs overtaking her body. How could she have agreed to sleep with Philip at his stupid party? She cursed herself for being so needy. She began to think that half the appeal of dating Philip was just to hear those words. She knew he truly did love her but she did not exactly feel the same. She hardly knew what she felt but she did know that she cared for Philip. Then there was Brady. She could not even express in words what he did to her. He made her feel complete but she was with Philip and would not allow herself to think about Brady.  
  


Belle eyed Brady who sat directly across from her. He was reading the invitation for the twentieth time that evening. 

"Are you going to go?"

"Hmmm?" Brady said looking up.

"The party. Are you going?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I...I just... I don't want to"

"Sure you do, you love parties"

"I won't love this one"

"Come on Brady you never go anywhere anymore. All you do is mope around here listening to sappy love songs" Belle said out of concern.

"I do not"

"Brady, you do!" she said seriously.

"You don't know anything Belle" Brady said growing defensive.

"I know your hurting but if you don't talk to me how am I supposed to help? Come on Brady. There are so many girls that would kill to go out with you. You never know you might meet someone nice. Just come for me, please"

Brady could hardly ever resist his little sister and this was not one of those times. "Fine Belle. If it would make you happy"

"Great" she squealed.

He went back to reading the invitation.

"She'll be there. You know?" Belle said.

"I know" Brady sighed.

Belle watched him through sympathetic eyes knowing just how hard it would be to face Chloe. 

He knew Chloe was going to be there, it was her boyfriend that was throwing the event. He rubbed his hands over his face. Closing his eyes trying to erase her picture, but it was always there. No matter how hard he tried, he could not get her image out of his head. She had been his for a brief period of history and now he would have to swallow his pride and watch her in the arms of another man.

To be continued....... 

*****

Author's Note

Hey everyone as always thanks for the support/feedback.. I have more chapters written but it takes time for me to type them up so hopefully soon I will get around to it. I've decided to do something different, what I want to know is, how would you like to see Brady and Chloe finally get into a relationship or what would you like to see them do together? I'm not promising that I will use the ideas but....I might. Even if they don't fit into this story I may write a new story for them. What do you think? Thanks again. kat :)

*****


	7. In Your Eyes

"Let's just get this over with"

"Come on Brady get into the spirit. You'll have a good time I know it" Belle said hopeful.

They rang the bell of the grand home but found that the noise was so great inside that no one could hear it. So they decided to just walk in. The place was packed and that was not an easy task considering the enormity of the house. Beer cans lined the staircase. People were dancing all around. The music blared through the large speakers in the living room. Everyone appeared to be having a great time. Belle spotted Shawn and Chloe by the snacks. Before Brady had time to react, he was being lead over to them. They exchanged simple pleasantries before Shawn lead Belle away to the kitchen to find her something to drink. Brady and Chloe were left alone in all the confusion. 

Brady's heart was beating fast. His eyes scanned Chloe's tanned body. She wore a blue sun dress. He watched the material sway from the breeze of the open window behind her. It was just above her knee. He remembered all too well an event that had happened earlier that summer.

FLASHBACK

Brady and Chloe sat on the sand watching the sun fall behind the lake. Chloe shivered a bit, still wet from their swim. Her hair was wet and hung loosely around her shoulders. She clutched the towel to get at its warmth but it was not big enough to cover her entire body. Her knee was exposed almost inviting Brady to touch it. He placed his hand over it. Her body was soft and cool under his warm hands. He let his fingers slowly trail her skin. Gently stroking her knee. Chloe closed her eyes welcoming his touch. Over and over he caressed the hollow of her knee. Slowly tracing shapes causing sensation to flow through Chloe's body. He leaned over and gently pecked her delicate skin. She opened her eyes to meet the blue of his. She laid her head on his broad chest as he held her.

END OF FLASHBACK  
  


Chloe's eyes adverted to where he was staring. She remembered the sensual tease he had performed on her as the sun went down and the moon began to show. She breathed sharply. She looked up meeting his intense eyes. Knowing he was thinking about the same thing. Then she saw something else. The hurt. The hurt that always seemed to be there now. The betrayal she had inflicted always resurfaced. Her overwhelming guilt and regret. She wanted to take him into her arms. She wanted him to know she had made a mistake and that she was sorry but she could not. She could only look away ashamed. 

He took her chin in his hand and made her look at him. 

"Don't ever do that. Don't ever feel bad. You can't choose who you love. Your happiness is all that matters okay?"

She wanted to tell him that she was not happy. That she would never be happy until he was back in her life. That she was a coward and was afraid to love Brady. However, she did not tell him. She did not want to hurt Philip. Instead she simply nodded, trying to control her emotions. She could not let him see her cry. He had moved on and would never take her back now.

He walked away closing his eyes. By the time he got into the kitchen, he was swarmed by flirtatious highschool girls. He paid no attention to them. He barely listened to any of their babble. He was too busy thinking about the look in her eyes. Chloe almost looked sad to him. He shook it off, he knew it was only because she felt sorry for him.  
  


Chloe ran into Belle who was feeling a bit buzzed. They watched together as Brady walked into the living room followed by three girls. He was not giving any of them the time of day. They were trying their hardest to elicit a response from the gorgeous blonde. He would not have any of it. He did not care about some cheap girls. There was only one person that he cared about and he would never be able to have her.

Chloe spoke up "Your brother certainly has quite a few admirers. Look at them. They are practically throwing themselves at him" she said. She was secretly hurt. Had she meant nothing to him? 

"Ya and look how he ignores them. I swear they never get the hint. All these girls keep calling and do you know what he makes me tell them every single time?"

"What?" Chloe said, keeping her eyes on him as she watched one of the girls whisper something into his ears. She had no doubt the message was obscene.

"He tells me to tell them he is in the shower. Do you believe that? Some of them call five times a day and every time I'm supposed to say he's in the shower. Like can't they get the clue."

"Hmm what do you mean?" Chloe said with sudden interest.

"He's not interested. He said he has given up on relationships. That there is no such thing as Love and I am foolish to think there is. Whatever happened this summer sure did screw up his perception on love. You were here all summer, did you ever run into him?" Belle said knowing full well she had and was probably the one that had hurt her brother so much.

"Belle....I am so terrible....I am the worst person in the world.....I...I'm....the..." Chloe felt the hot tears sting her eyes.

"I know" Belle said sympathetically.

"How?"

"Just the way he looks at you. Are you happy with Philip? I mean really happy? Because if you wanted to go back with Brady, he would take you. It might take some time but I know how he feels about you."

"Belle, I can't, I just can't I'm with Philip and..." her voice trailed off.

"But do you love him?"

"I...Belle please don't do this....I hurt him so much, he deserves better."

"Chloe, you mean so much to him"

"Yes she does! Hey baby!" Philip said, wrapping his arms possessively around Chloe.

Chloe looked at Belle her eyes pleading not to tell Philip it was Brady they were talking about. Belle nodded in silent agreement. Chloe wiped her eyes before facing Philip. He met her lips with a kiss. 

Bray looked up from his throng of female admirers to see Chloe in Philip's arms. His heart ached. 

"Let's go upstairs." Philip suggested, with a sly look in his eyes. Wanting to cash in on Chloe's promise.

She took his extended hand and began to follow him up the stairs. 

She looked back feeling the kind eyes on her. The hurt was more evident than ever before. She knew she would never be able to forget the way he looked at her. Almost begging her not to go. He turned away feeling sick in the pit of his stomach. She watched him until he was gone from her sight and all she could see in front of her was Philip's bedroom door.

To be continued........... 


	8. Disappointment

They stepped into the room. Philip began to kiss Chloe while unbuttoning his shirt. He lowered himself onto the bed tugging at Chloe's dress. She lifted her arms and then helped Philip undue her bra. He took off his jeans in a frenzy. They were kissing wildly. Philip moved his lips onto her body. 

Philip whispered into her ear "I want you right now. I need you so much Chloe"

He pulled off her panties. 

Chloe grew tense. She noticed the faint smell of alcohol on his breath. There was no turning back now. She closed her eyes and tried her best to enjoy the moment. Philip took off the remaining barrier between them and was about to enter her.

Chloe gasped "Philip, don't you have anything?"

"I'm clean. You're my first and I'm yours right?"

Chloe could not lie but would not let him find out the truth this way. She could not tell him that Brady had been her first.

"Philip, do you want to have a baby?"

"What?"

"Well, if you don't want that to be a possibility then..."

Philip scrambled to the floor in search of his pants. He took out his wallet and found a condom. 

He hovered above her and let seventeen years of pent up frustration out. He moved quickly. 

Chloe lay there anticipating the same form of ecstasy that she had experienced with Brady. Before she had time to get any sense of pleasure it was over. Philip rolled over and panted. Sweat dripped from his body.

Chloe opened her eyes as if expecting something. This was a totally different experience than the first time she had sex. Was that it? She silently thought. 

Philip turned to her. "Wow that was so amazing!"

Chloe lay silent almost confused. 

"Well, what did you think?" Philip questioned, his expectations high.

"Well...." Chloe did not know what to think, nor what to say. 

"If you're embarrassed we can just go to sleep"

"That sounds like a good idea. It was a big night and I'm really tired now" Chloe lied.

Philip fell asleep twenty minutes later. Chloe however was in a different world. 

She had a mix of emotions. What had she done? She had slept with Philip and now as she looked at him sleeping she could not understand why. What was it about Philip that made her care so much but would not allow her to enjoy their first time together? This experience had shown her something about Philip. He was animal-like in his need for sex. He had not stopped to consider her feelings. Philip had not even asked if she was okay or anything. A girls first time is a huge deal and he had no idea. Chloe shuddered thinking what her impressions of sex would be if it really was her first time.

Chloe lay there staring into the dark. Her arm wrapped tightly around her pillow. He had not even told her he loved her afterwards. This, the same Philip that was constantly spouting off his undying love for her. And afterwards, after his moment of pure pleasure he had not even comforted her.

She closed her eyes as she remembered how it had been with Brady.

FLASHBACK

His body moved slowly above her at first taking cues from her eyes. He never took his eyes away from hers. He would softly touch her lips to his, kiss her cheeks and forehead but he never faltered in maintaining eye contact. He deepened his efforts causing her delirious pleasure. 

She had rolled him over letting her body tell her what it needed. She felt the heat build between them. He pushed matters further by fondling her breasts persuasively. The touch of his tongue on her bare skin caused her to moan in delight. Their lips met and danced. The desire, the yearning coming together in one explosive moment. He held onto her. His hand slid gently up and down her back as he kissed her neck. She did not want him to leave her just yet. Finally they lay together. Chloe smoothed her hand over his tight abs and allowing it to finally rest on his upper body. Brady ran his fingers through her hair and kissed the top of her head. 

"Thank you."

"Thank me? Thank me for what?" Chloe said puzzled.

"You said I was going to thank you when you were finished. So thank you, that was some massage" Brady said letting out a small laugh.

"Oh. Well, thank you too then" Chloe said, almost blushing at how much she had enjoyed their experience. 

Brady looked down at her. He did not have to ask why she was thanking him. He gave her a tender kiss on the nose and smiled. Chloe looked at him and smiled also. She set her head back on his chest and fell asleep.

END OF FLASHBACK

Brady had been an equal partner in their love making. Giving as much as he took. Not only had he lasted much longer than Phillip he had actually made her feel. Made her body ache with the pleasure that he felt. Was Philip totally clueless about women? Did he really love her or was he just in it for the sex?

No she thought. She would not do this to Philip. She had strong affections for Philip and he did not deserve her criticism. She tried to convince herself that it would get better. Besides they had not had sex before in their relationship, they could easily go back to that. She knew she was fooling herself. Philip would expect this regularly now. Chloe turned on the lamp beside the bed and looked at Philip. She had once been so naive as to think that he was perfect. That he was better than her. She knew better now. He was human like her and he had faults. They would get past this minor detail but could she ever forget about Brady? She remembered the way his arms felt around her as he held her. She would give anything to feel that warmth again. She felt the tears well up inside her. Chloe wrapped her naked body in a sheet from the bed. She turned off the light. Giving Philip's deceivingly angelic face one last look before she exited the room. 

To be continued......

******

Author's Note:

Sorry I know some of you did not want Chloe and Philip to have sex but please continue to read despite that fact. This chapter drew comparisons of Brady and Chloe. Chloe has to realize what she is missing out on, therefore she had to experience everything she had with Brady with Philip. (Although I don't even think you could compare the two. LOL)I already have an idea for other chapters and have actually starting writing them on paper so hopefully I will get them up soon. Please continue to give ideas on how Brady and Chloe should get together (to start a relationship)or how you would like to see it happen. Thanks as always for the support/feedback. kat :)


	9. Truth

Brady had drunk himself into mind numbing oblivion. Simply the thought of Chloe and Philip in a room alone drove him insane. He still could not comprehend how he could feel so close to someone and not be apart of their life. He had isolated himself from Chloe, it was too painful to even look at her. Despite her absence in his life lately he felt himself loving her more and more. They had been falling in love he knew it and then one day she just ended it and along with it their friendship was gone. 'Get over it Brady. Philip makes her happy in a way you never can. So stop feeling sorry for yourself' Brady thought all night while he drowned his sorrows in tequila, straight up. 

Realizing he was too intoxicated to drive home, he gave Shawn his keys and told him to make sure Belle got home okay. Everyone that had attended the party had left. He had passed out hours ago on one of the couches in the living room. Someone had kindly thrown a blanket over him before they staggered out. He awoke feeling choked. His body was soaked in sweat. He sat up taking off his shirt. He removed his khaki pants and laid back down trying to find sleep again.

He tossed and turned. 

Chloe watched Brady tossing and turning from the landing on the stairs. She could not help but feel drawn to him. She steadily made her way down the stairs, careful not to wake him. She sat on the couch next to him. Softly she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand. 

He replayed it over and over again in his mind.

The joy he had felt what now seemed a lifetime ago. The way she had moulded his body in her hands. The way she had manipulated his body under hers. Then suddenly she is ripped out of his arms. He is thrown against the wall. He feels an immense pain in his chest. Forcing himself to stand up he notices the dark figure looming before him.

"You didn't actually think that I would allow you this did you? You don't deserve her. She makes you happy and happiness is not in the cards for you" The masked male voice belted out thunderously. 

Suddenly bars came up through the floorboards and down through the ceiling. He stood in the center of a cage. The room grew dark. A fire rolled through the enclosure. Blazing at his feet. Smoke clouded his vision and choked his throat. He dropped to his knees trying desperately to wave away the smoke. His eyes strained to see. It was useless. The dark clouds took him over. He had almost succumbed to the darkness. Then a spotlight flashed into his eyes blinding him. The smoke cleared and the bars disappeared. He put his hand up to try to block out some of the rays. He could barely make out two figures that stood behind the bright light.

"There. There is where you belong, your own private hell. No love. You're not good enough for her." The voice commanded. " Well, I think we have finished this game don't you babe?" 

"You didn't actually think I cared did you? You fool! You were just a pawn...." It was Chloe's voice he heard. The lights came up and filled the room allowing Brady to see her. Chloe spat at his feet. She clutched onto Philip's arm and together they laughed.

"Just a pawn....... just a pawn....... just a pawn....." It echoed through his head. 

He awoke with deafening clarity. "I was just a pawn"

"A pawn?"

Brady was startled by the presence of another person. In a sick twist of fate he looked into her eyes, the eyes that had just condemned him in his dream. Although he knew Chloe was not nearly that sinister, he still could not help feeling betrayed.

"I was dreaming" he muttered.

"About what?"

"It doesn't matter." Brady said harshly. Then he noticed she was not the same audacious girl he had fell in love with over the summer and maybe even before that. Yes, definitely before that. He had always been in love with Chloe Lane but he was just now realizing it. No something was definitely wrong. He sensed it in her eyes. Instead of being assertive, she looked confused and unsure of herself. He softened his tone fear growing inside of him. "Chloe, what's wrong?"

The tears began to form, she knew she could do nothing to hold them back. 

Brady's fear grew to anger "What did he do to you? Are you hurt?......Chloe, answer me"

"No, calm down Brady" she said attempting to restrain him. "I'm fine...."

"Well then what is it?"

"I don't even know...I just came down to get a glass of water when I saw you here..." She paused catching her breathe that was strained due to her sobs "...and you were mumbling something..... so I came closer....and, and that's when you woke up" She looked at him apologetically. 

"I was having a nightmare, and when I saw you there I was just a bit confused I didn't mean to yell at you....I'm sorry" Brady said bowing his eyes to her. 

"It's okay" She sighed. Decisively she asked "Brady?"

"Mmm Hmm?"

"Could I,...I mean could I just lay here with you for a while?" She needed to be close to him, especially tonight. 

Bradys heart was in his throat. He would never refuse her. However, he knew it was not a good idea. As much as he had tried to forget about her he knew he was growing deeper in love with her than ever before. 

She knew the answer before he gave it and so she climbed onto the narrow couch next to him.

That's when he noticed. She was only wearing a sheet. He was not sure before, but now he had no doubt. She had slept with Philip. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath. Her scent was intoxicating him. 

"Brady?.... Would you hold me please? I need you"

How did she do that? How could she make him so weak? He would do anything for her. A glutton for punishment, he needed to hear her say it. He wanted to be mad at her but it was not in him. After all, she had chosen Philip over him. He could not understand why. Over the summer he thought she had realized what she meant to him and he had thought she felt the same. Brady had to know the truth. He had to hear the words from her mouth.

"Chloe...Did you and Philip...did you sleep with him?"

She closed her eyes and clasped his hand that he had just rested over her. She knew how much it would hurt him but she also knew that he wanted the truth. 

"Yes"

Brady closed his eyes and returned the squeeze. He let a single tear escape his eyes.   
  


To be continued......  


********

Author's note

Finally this site is up again! Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter. Still taking suggestions on how you would like Brady and Chloe to become a couple.

Thanks for the support as always, kat :)   



	10. Reality

"Okay that's all I needed to know"

"No there's more"

"Really Chloe, I thought you had a little more tact. You can spare me the details." He grimaced his face in disgust.

"I just need you to know something"

"No, I don't want to know. I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but I already said I understood that Philip makes you happy. So I think you can save me from all the disgusting technicalities" Brady commented. He tried to retract his hand but Chloe held on tight.

"This is not about me and Philip. This is about me and you." She said apprehensively. "How did you know to touch me the way you did?"

"What do you mean?" Brady said confused.

"I mean, how did you know that when you touched me I would respond the way I did? You know when we...." 

"I saw it in your eyes. I listened to your body. When I touched you, I watched you respond so I knew..when you feel a certain.....it was just natural."

"That is how I feel about it too. It was like when you touched me I felt this surge go through my body and I knew exactly how to respond to it. There was passion and sincerity in our kisses. I never wanted to stop touching you or for you to stop touching me. I never wanted it to end. With Philip......" Chloe grew quiet. "With Philip it was....it was tense and one sided. He didn't encourage me the way you did."

"So what are you saying?"

"I don't really know"

They both fell quiet. Chloe took the initiative and stroked Brady's hand that rested on hers.

"I miss you Brady"

"Chloe, please don't. I can't take it again, you can't just lay down beside me and tell me that you miss me and expect me not to react. I won't be the one to come between you and Philip. You have to make that decision on your own." 

"I know"

"For the record, I miss you too" he whispered. He was moved that she had admitted the effect they had on each other. 

Chloe fell asleep under Brady's strong arms and against his bare chest. Her skin was soft against his and every move she made scorched his skin with desire. He slowly slid his arm out from under her. He put his clothes back on. Brady sat down beside her whisking away the stray hairs that covered her face. He took in her beauty and sighed to himself knowing he would never be truly over her. 

Brady walked into the kitchen and called a cab. He returned to the living room and replaced the blanket, that had fallen off, over the sheet. He bent down and gently kissed her cheek. 

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

He walked out of the estate to the taxi waiting for him. He gave a look back before getting in and driving away.

Chloe woke up taking in her surroundings. She turned to find Brady gone. Yet his words were still lingering in her ears. What had he said?

Chloe got up with the sheet still wrapped around her. She made her way up the stairs. Chloe poked her head into Philips room who was sleeping soundly. She found her way to the bathroom and took a long hot shower.

To be continued........


	11. Moving On

Brady knew it was time to move on. Chloe was not coming back to him. He just had to accept it. They would be friends now and that is it. Even that was taking some time. Still, even though she had made it perfectly clear, she was with Philip he could not help but feeling like there was a reason for him not to give up on her. He still could barely look at her without all the hurt coming back, but there was also the love. The intense love that he had never felt before. Perhaps that is why it had hurt him so badly, because he was sure she knew how he felt. He was sure that anyone could see it in his eyes. He closed his eyes as he hit a red light. His brand-new car coming to a complete stop. 

FLASHBACK

"You can't fool me Brady, I know you hide them on me. I can see it in your eyes" Chloe sat on the couch looking for her thick rimmed black glasses.

"I didn't. I swear" he laughed, pushing the glasses further into the cushion. "I guess my eyes are lying"

"No Brady your lips are. I can read you like a book your eyes never lie. I see everything in your eyes" she casually stated. Now jumping around on the couch trying to get at the glasses he held under the pillows of the sofa. 

"What do you see now?" Brady said seriously, his alarmingly blue eyes staring straight into her own. 

Chloe looked back. His eyes were so intense. They way he looked at her made her feel so reassured. He had the greatest confidence in her. He never shied away from showing her how great she was. Chloe saw something there, something deep as if she was seeing into his soul. She had seen this look before but he had never allowed her to see it purposely before. It was the look he gave her when he thought she was not looking. The look of utter devotion and....love. It frightened her a bit. Chloe did not know if she was ready to have someone put so much faith into her. She would only disappoint him she knew it. 

"I see...." she dismissed what she thought she had seen and opted to continue with their joke. Even though she thought she knew what he was trying to say. "I see someone who is in big trouble if he doesn't give me back my glasses this instant!" She said trying to tickle Brady.

"Oh is that so, Miss lane. We'll just have to see about that" Brady held onto her and as she fought to regain her glasses but she was not nearly as strong as Brady and he succeeded in pinning her down. 

Again she saw the look in his eyes. She could not help but feel some of the love leak out and fill her heart as well. 

Brady took the glasses and tenderly placed them back on her face. He bent down and kissed her forehead.

"There you go my lady"

Chloe threw her arms around his neck and held onto him. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Brady heard the honk behind him. Noticing the light was green he stepped on the gas. He preceded to the girls home. In sync with the theme of moving on he had taken Belle's suggestion and asked someone out.

Brady had met her at one of his university lectures. She was nice enough, he thought. She was always flirting with him, and so one day he took the plunge. Her name was Cheryl. She was an average girl with average dreams. She belonged to the university newspaper and was an excellent student. She had been a cheer leader in high school and was on the debate team. Brady looked at her as they entered the parking lot of Tuscany. Cheryl had many great qualities and she could definitely hold a conversation. She was beautiful and fit. Still Brady could not help but think she paled in comparison to Chloe Lane. He would make the effort though, he knew he had to move beyond her. 

As they walked through the doors Brady's smile fell. There she was. She sat at a table in a rose-coloured spaghetti strapped dress. Philip of course was pawing at her and was too busy to notice Brady and Cheryl's entrance. However, Chloe looked up and saw him 

His arms were around another girls waste and he was smiling. Who was she? Why was Brady here with some girl? The jealousy made her stomach turn, losing her appetite.

Then it hit her. This is what it had felt like for Brady when she went back to Philip. Only it must have been ten times worse. Chloe lowered her eyes in shame. 

Maggie led Brady and his date to their table which was right next to Chloe and Philip. Phillip finally fed up with the lack of response he was getting from Chloe spotted Brady and a very attractive female sitting across from him. 

"Brady man! How have you been? And who is this lovely lady?" Philip questioned, rising to his feet. He put out his hand to greet a beaming Cheryl.

"Hey Philip, how's it going? This is Cheryl. Cheryl, this is Philip my uncle"

Seeing the look on Cheryl's face Brady thought about explaining but thought it was better just to leave it "It's a long story"

"I see." Said the blonde. "Hi, sorry I didn't catch your name" Cheryl's attention was on Chloe, whose face was hot with fire.

Philip took the initiative and introduced Chloe. Then suggested that they all have dinner together. Both Brady and Chloe were hesitant but Philip and Cheryl were so enthusiastic that they could not refuse them. 

Brady and Chloe exchanged glances briefly before sticking their heads in their menus.

This was going to be a long night.

To be continued.........


	12. In The Rain

The group was in the middle of dinner when Cheryl's phone rang. It was her mother. She needed her to come home to baby-sit because a friend of the family was in a car accident.

"I have to go but, I had a great time Brady we should do it again sometime. It was nice meeting you Philip, Chloe." She got up to leave.

"Well at least let me bring you home." Brady offered.

"No, no I'm fine. Mom already called a cab for me besides it is raining like crazy out there. It's nothing serious they just have to go to pick him up at the hospital. Don't worry. "

Brady walked Cheryl to the exit. Chloe watched as Brady bent down and accepted a kiss from the pretty girl. The girl Chloe hated desperately despite how kind she was. She could not help but feel some animosity towards her considering she was dating Brady, her Brady. Chloe wondered had the embers that had been burning so brightly in Brady's heart gone out? It hurt her more than anything she had ever experienced before. There was now for the first time a very real possibility that Chloe would lose Brady forever.

Philip got up from his seat and went to use the bathroom.

Brady found himself slowly walking back to a lonely Chloe. He sat down and stared down at his plate. He dared not to look at Chloe. He knew he would not be able to hide his feelings from her.

"Well she seemed nice" Chloe stated.

"She is nice"

"So how long have you been seeing her?" 

"This was our first date" Brady said almost guiltily.

"Oh" Chloe said trying not to seem too relieved. "Do you like her?"

"She's really great. She's smart and funny and beautiful but....."

"But what?" Chloe said concerned. 

"...But she's not you!" Brady said bringing his eyes up to hers.

Before Chloe had a chance to respond, Philip came back to join them. 

Chloe and Brady stared into each other's eyes, almost ignoring Philip's presence completely. At that moment it was just them in the world. Nothing else existed and no one else mattered. Chloe turned away quickly not wanting Philip to get jealous. She looked at Philip and tried to seem interested. Brady kept his eyes on her. 

"Hey Brady now she was hot!" Noticing the glare Chloe was giving him he added "but certainly not as gorgeous as Chloe here"

"I don't think anyone could compete with her. Now if you'll excuse me...." He said finally looking away. Brady got up from the table leaving money to pay for dinner. 

Brady walked out of the restaurant and made his way to his car.

"Philip will you excuse me? I have to use the ladies room"

"Sure baby. Hurry back!" He called after her.

Chloe making sure Philip was not watching ran through the glass doors of the entrance and straight to Brady. 

Brady put his key into the car door lock when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around to find Chloe. The sky was cloudy and the rain had let up some so there was only a light drizzle. 

"Brady?" Chloe breathed.

"Chloe I don't have time for this. I just want to go home"

"Please Brady, I just need to talk to you"

"Look, I am sick of playing intermediate in your relationship with Philip. It's not my job. Go to Belle and ask her what you should do, because I cannot stand listening to it for another minute"

"Brady?" Chloe looked so hurt, she had never heard such coldness coming out in his voice before, but she knew she deserved it.

"I'm sorry okay but I can't do this right now" Brady finally got the door of his car open when he felt Chloe's hand on his.

"It hurt me to see you with Cheryl tonight. I didn't want to admit it but it really hurt." Chloe said quietly.

"What am I supposed to do? I can't have my own life? I can't go out with people but you can spend as much time with Philip as you damn well please. It's not fair Chloe. I know were not together but even you can't deny that there is something between us. So I'm sorry but how can I possibly move on if I don't date. Do you think I give a crap about that girl? I mean she is really great but.... Look what I have been reduced to! I know you don't want me but someone does, for whatever reason, God knows why she likes me. So I tried to move on and when I do you tell me that you're hurt. I can't win with you can I? Now you tell me,..... you tell me what am I supposed to do?" Brady belted out. 

"Why are you so angry?" 

"Why am I, so angry? I cannot believe that you have the audacity to ask me that. I'll tell you why I'm so angry Chloe. I 'm angry because I cared about you and you never thought twice when you picked Philip over me. God Chloe, you hurt me. I think I have the right to be angry. I mean I thought that you felt the same but once again I was wrong."

"Brady it was one night. We had a great time together but that was it....how could I have hurt you so badly?" Chloe tried to be strong under her tears. 

The sky opened and the rain came crashing down on them. 

"....because I'm in love with you!" Brady blurted out before he had time to realize what he was saying.

"You're what?" Chloe tried to look in his eyes.

"It doesn't matter now, but you know it was a lot more than a one night stand. How can you look me in the eyes and tell me you didn't know how I felt about you? You told me before that my eyes don't lie, well Chloe neither do yours"

Chloe looked away knowing she felt the same. 

"Brady...." She was finally realizing she had partaken in a self-fulfilled prophecy. All along she was afraid she would hurt Brady and it was exactly the attempt to not hurt him that had caused her to break up with him, that same fear that had hurt him so deeply. 

Brady moved closer to Chloe. The rain was soaking through their clothes. Chloe's thin material of her dress clung to her body. Brady could make out every detail of her curved figure. Chloe leaned into him shivering. Brady's white shirt was made almost translucent by the falling rain. 

The strap of Chloe's dress began to slip down her shoulder because of the pelting rain drops. Brady moved his hand to her shoulder and slowly manipulated the strap back into place. She closed her eyes at his touch. He gently stroked her arm. Steam rose from her skin, as the cool rain was hitting her warm flesh. 

Chloe felt his heart race when she touched his chest. She lifted her head and allowed her lips to make contact with his. The coolness of the rain was replaced by the warmth of their bodies. The kiss became intense. Chloe felt herself become filled with the same desire that had overtaken her at the hotel the night they made love. 

Brady pulled back. The temptation had been too much for him. "I can't.... I can't do this...I'm sorry" Brady struggled to get into his car. He turned on the ignition and sped away, screeching his tires in the rain.

Chloe stood there watching him leave. She watched a long time after he had gone. His touch still lingering on her body. She closed her eyes and made her way back to an unimpressed Philip. Despite his questioning she did not reveal to him why she was wet. Chloe remained quiet for the rest of their date. Philip dropped her off at home without so much as a kiss goodnight.

Chloe lay on her bed still wet and cold for hours. She finally got up to look through a photo album. She flipped through pages and pages of her and Philip until she found the one she was looking for. It was a picture of her and Brady taken that summer. He had his arm around her and they were both smiling heartily. Chloe took off her damp clothes and put on her robe. She took the picture back to her bed and feel asleep looking at it. 

To be continued......


	13. Panic

She could not erase the image from her head. Actually she could not forget anything about that night in the rain with him. The way his lips felt on hers. Soft and Comfortable. How her skin seemed to come alive with his touch. The way his body was pulsating with heat under here hands. Then inevitably, the way he had pulled away.   
  


God, he wanted to kiss her. More than anything he had longed to take her in his arms and kiss her. But things were not that simple and a kiss would not solve all of their problems but man did it feel good. How could something as simple as a kiss turn everything upside-down. It was the source of his greatest happiness and sadness. In that one moment she was his and when that moment was over, she went back to being the unattainable. He would give anything for that moment to have lasted forever. Because in that moment life was worth living. If that was all he was allowed to do for the rest of his life, he would gladly choose that kiss.  
  


Brady sat in his car for the longest time. Not driving, just sitting in a vacant parking lot, thinking. He could not drive, for the life of him he could not remember how. All he could think about was Chloe. Brady was not even sure of the time but knew it must be early in the morning. The sun was beginning to come up past the trees. The ray's lit the ground exposing the dew that had formed overnight. Brady fastened his seatbelt and headed home. He was drained from thinking all night.

Chloe lay awake in her bed picking up the picture she had slept with. She touched Brady's image. He was so happy in it. Last night when he pulled away from her, he bared no resemblance to the carefree image before her. She saw the hurt that had become a permanent fixture and held her breath knowing she had caused it. 

Chloe would give anything to be able to lift his sadness and her own. It was time to move on. For the first time in her life she knew what she wanted and was ready to take the risk. She wanted Brady Black but there was a problem, she was still with Philip. 

The ringing of the phone brought Chloe back to her senses. Chloe picked up the phone and gave a weak hello. 

"Chloe, do you know where Brady is?"

"No I saw him last night at Tuscany but he left pretty early. Belle, why what's wrong?"

"He didn't come home last night"

"What? Are you sure?" Chloe said concerned. 

"Yeah, I went to his room to wake him up and the bed was still made."

"Maybe he just went somewhere early this morning"

"No, even if he did go out early there is no way he would make his bed before he left. Chloe, you don't think something happened to him do you?" Belle said panicked.

"Belle, I...I have to tell you something"

"What? Is it about Brady? Do you know where he is? Chloe tell me!" Belle said 

"Belle, calm down!"

"Okay, Okay. What is it?"

"Last night, me and Brady...we...we uh" Chloe began apprehensively.

"You what?"

"We kissed"

"Chloe how could you do that to him?"

"Who Philip?"

"No, Brady. You know how he feels about you"

"That's the thing Belle. I didn't know. I knew he cared but I never knew..."

"What? That he loved you"

"Yeah"

"Well, duh Chloe."

"You mean you knew, did he tell you?" Chloe began to get choked up.

"No, he didn't have to. Chloe, think about it deep down you knew it too. Then you go and kiss him. No wonder he didn't come home."

"Belle you're not being fair!"

"No, Chloe you're not being fair. You're the one parading around in some bogus relationship when there is someone who genuinely loves you right in front of your eyes. Brady would do anything for you. Oh my god....."

"What?"

"What if he left town?"

Chloe could not hold back her tears any longer. "You don't think he would really do that do you?" Life without Brady Black was not even bearable to think about.

"It's Brady, anything is possible"

The door flung open and Brady walked through it. His eyes were red from lack of sleep. His once crisp, white shirt was creased from the rain and staying in his car all night.

"Oh I gotta go, he just got in"

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief.

"Belle wait!"

"What?"

"Could you come over later so we can talk. I would go over there but Philip won't let me and I don't think I could be able to face Brady right now"

"Fine, but sooner or later you're going to have to you know"

"I know but not right now."

Belle hung up the phone and hugged her brother.

"Who was that on the phone?" Brady asked.

"Uh, it was Shawn" Belle lied. She really did not think it was necessary to tell him who it really was.

"Brady, do you want to talk about it?" 

To be continued........

  
  



	14. Heart to Heart

"No Belle. I'm just so tired. I'm going to go to bed" Brady said.

"Wait, first you have a few questions to answer"

Brady rolled his eyes and plunked down on the couch. "Go ahead. Ask away, but I'm not guaranteeing an answer"

"Where were you?" Belle said situating herself across from him on the coffee table.

"In my car."

"Why?"

"I had to think things through"

"What kind of things? Things about Chloe? Did it help?"

Brady had to chuckle at the persistence of his younger sister. "Which one do you want me to answer first?"

"You pick" Belle smiled.

"No, it did not help. Yes, it was about Chloe, and I was thinking about what happened between us last night."

Belle's mouth was open but before she could continue Brady began to speak again. 

"Before you ask, I kissed her" Brady said as if reading her mind.

Belle of course, already had this information but she did not have his perspective yet.

"I don't even know what came over me. It was just...she was there and we were soaking wet and her skin was so soft...and this is waaay too much information than I want to share with my baby sister. The bottom line is, I was wrong to kiss her"

"Did she kiss you back?"

"What?"

"Did she kiss you back?" Belle said slowly and annunciated "Because if she kissed you back then you weren't wrong"

"Whether, she kissed me back or not, doesn't matter. I was wrong because she has a boyfriend and I was trying to come between them."

"Yes, but Brady if she kissed you back then she must have feelings for you. You see the way Philip has been treating her lately. I don't know why she thought they could work things out."

Brady closed his eyes as soon as Philip's name was mentioned. Just one more reminder of the mistake he had made.

"I'm going to bed now. No more questions okay? At least for today." Brady stood up and stretched.

"Okay. I'm going to...uh Shawn's house. I'll be home later"

Belle watched Brady go to his room. She picked up her purse and went out the door to Chloe's house.

*******

Nancy let Belle in. Chloe did not feel like getting out of bed nor did she feel like getting dressed. She was still adorned in the robe she had put on sometime during the night.

Belle walked into Chloe's room and sat on her bed. Chloe turned around to face Belle. All at once she began to cry. She could not control herself. No matter how hard she tried. 

Belle laid down beside her pulling Chloe close to her and stroking her hair. When the sobs finally died down and the room seemed quiet Chloe spoke.

"I guess I really screwed this one up huh?"

"Well, it is not the easiest of circumstances."

"Belle, what am I going to do?"

"Follow your heart"

"I want to Belle, I really do, but everything in my heart tells me that I want...no need Brady"

"What's wrong with that?"

"It scares me Belle. I mean, ever since the summer I have seen him in this whole new light. He has opened up so many things for me. I think differently because of him. I sing differently because of him. He listens to me and I to him. I just feel like we are so connected. And I'm scared because what if one day he's gone. What if I let him into my life only for him to be taken away? I wouldn't know what to do without him. He occupies such a large part of my heart, no, no he is my heart. Belle, what should I do?" Chloe said looking up into Belle's eyes.

"Chloe, I can't tell you what to do but I can tell you that you need to talk to him. He thinks that you don't feel the same."

"I will but not yet. Belle thanks for being here for me"

"That's what friends do Chloe"  
  


To be continued.......


	15. Non-Breakup

Chloe knew what she had to do. She had to tell Philip the truth. She had to tell him about the summer she had spent with Brady.  
  


After a week of trying to avoid the inevitable Chloe finally called Philip to talk. What was she going to say? How could she tell Philip that she had been with Brady over the summer?  
  


She was supposed to be meeting him in two hours. Two hours never seemed so far away in all of her life. In two hours she would hurt someone who loved her. Her palms were sweating profusely and her head was throbbing with pain. The headache was the least of her problems. She had gone over it in her head so many times. The words she would say. She had it all planned. Her only obstacle was Philip. How would he react and would she be able to stick to her speech with him right in front of her? Would she cave? Although Chloe knew for certain that she wanted to be with Brady she didn't know if she was strong enough to break Philip's heart.  
  


Philip was so excited. Only two hours until Chloe was coming over. He had not seen her for almost a week. One of the longest weeks of his life. He had to make sure everything was perfect.

"Henderson?"

"Yes, Master Philip?"

"Have you made all of the arrangements?"

"Yes sir, everything is as you wish"

"Great, you can leave now"

"But Sir, your father has instructed me to remain here for the night"

"Well, my father isn't here right now and I said you could go, so why don't you take advantage of my hospitality and do as you're told"

Henderson bowed his head and headed out of the room. Philip sure knew how to make people feel bad about themselves. Henderson was a grown man taking instructions from a high school kid, how much more demeaning could his job be? Sometimes life was just not fair. 

Philip walked around the house dimming all the lights. He put on soft music and started to light candles. The fire was already blazing. The golden flicker bounced off of a mirror and cascaded light onto the ceiling. Philip just hoped that creating a romantic ambiance would be enough to get Chloe to forgive him for whatever he must have done wrong.  
  


Chloe nervously checked her watch. The time to tell Philip the truth was fast approaching. She got into her car. Chloe was barely functioning from the lack of sleep lately. Coffee seemed like a good, temporary solution. Pulling into the Brady Pub parking lot she could not believe her eyes. There was Brady Black leaning on his car eating. 

Slightly uneasy Chloe approached Brady. He looked up and nearly spit out his food.

"Hi Brady" Chloe said, weakly.

"Chloe. Hi" He put the rest of his uneaten burger on the hood of his car and wiped his hands on his pants.

They both began to speak at the same time. Chloe gestured for Brady to continue.

"Look I just wanted to apologize. What I did was wrong and I'll never let it happen again"

"Brady..."

"Let me finish. I never should have tried to come between you and Philip. I told you before that I wasn't going to be the one to break you two apart and I'm going to stick to that. It's obvious that the kiss meant nothing to you so I don't expect anything from you. I mean, there could never be anything between us right?" Brady looked into her eyes hoping she would stop him. That she would tell him that he was wrong. She did want him. However, she did not say anything. Chloe just stood there looking at him. "So yeah, I guess that's all I wanted to say." He was letting her go. She was free to do whatever she wanted. Who was he to stop her any way? Certainly she did not care about him. If she had, would she not have said something?   
  


Chloe could not articulate in words the emotions she was feeling. 'There could never be anything between them? What was Brady saying? No it had to be an act. The other night he had told her he loved her. You just do not stop loving someone just like that.'  
  


"If that's the way you feel...." Chloe said, trying to fight back her tears.

"It is."

Somehow Brady thought that this meeting would have gone different. Why had she not stopped him? He had to stop putting himself out there. Every time he made a move, he just got another slap in the face. It was now evident that Chloe really did love Philip. Fine, he would be the friend from now on. He hated it. Friend, not lover or soul mate, friend. He would do his duty as her friend and listen to her, be on her side. Be there for her when Philip did something wrong again. Friend meant he could never hold her the way she needed him too. Even though she fit perfectly in his arms and made him feel whole. Friend meant that he could never kiss her. Despite how pure her lips felt on his. Friends meant that he could never hold her hand in his. In spite of the way his hand covered her tiny delicate one and made his heart flutter. No, friend was not something he wanted to be with Chloe Lane. He wanted so much more. But you cannot choose who you love. Brady would stand by her because he loved her.   
  


Chloe turned right back around without getting her coffee. Rushing to her car, she did not even look back. She just drove. When she was finally out of gas, she found herself at Philip's place. 

Chloe rushed up the front steps and ran into the mansion. Philip greeted her in the foyer. 

"Hey Baby, you're early. I thought we said eight" 

"Philip, just hold me!" 

Chloe was so distressed over what Brady had just told her she could not even remember her speech. Let alone the reason she was going there in the first place.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Philip I don't want to talk about it"

"Okay. Come on, sit down."

Chloe went into the living room and sat on the couch. The floor was painted with candles and flowers. Chloe noticed she was sitting on the very couch where Brady had held her all night at Philip's party. Everything reminded Chloe of Brady. She could not escape him. He invaded every space she had ever filled. He occupied her thoughts and most importantly he occupied her heart.  
  


Chloe stood up with sudden abruptness. "Can we go in another room?"

"But I did all this for you"

Chloe took in her surroundings. She noticed the flowers, the candles the lit fire. This was not the time to get romantic with Philip. She needed to leave the room that instant.

"I know and it's really great but can we just go somewhere else please."

"We could go to my bedroom" Philip said with a smile on his face.

"No, somewhere else"

"We could go to my fathers study"

"Yeah, that sounds good"

That was probably the only place that would not bring up memories of Brady. You even needed a key to open it so she was sure she had never been in the room with Brady. 

Once they got inside and sat down Chloe began to calm down. She remembered why she had come there in the first place. Although now, it seemed pointless. Brady did not want anything to do with her romantically. 

"Philip, I have something to tell you" 

To be continued.......


	16. False Hope

"Okay tell me. What is it?"

"It's about this summer when you went away"

"Okay?"

"This summer I didn't really have anyone here to hang out with. You know I was supposed to go on the trip but, then you were on the plane and I was still mad at you..."

"I know Chloe. And I'm really sorry about that"

"Philip, I'm not trying to make you feel guilty. I just have to tell you about something that happened."

Chloe took a deep breath. She knew what this was going to do to Philip. 

"Well I ran into Brady and we kinda hung out all summer"

Philip clenched his teeth. He tried to relax but the thought of Chloe spending the whole summer with Brady made him furious.

"Really. Fine, that was in the past" Philip tried to remain calm.

"There's more Philip"

"What do you mean more?"

"We didn't just hang out, we sorta...we..."

"You what?" Philip said, losing his temper.

"We were supposed to go to the island the last weekend you guys were there. Belle invited us. Only we missed the plane and wound up in a hotel overnight."

"You spent a night in a hotel alone with Brady?"

".. Ac..actually two nights"

"What?" Philip began to pace the room. Mumbling under his breath.

"Philip, please just let me explain." 

"Let you explain, fine Chloe, go ahead. I'd like to hear how you're going to explain yourself."

"I didn't plan on anything happening and neither did he....we just...we got caught up in the moment..."

"What do you mean you got caught up in the moment? Did you sleep with him?" Philip shouted.

Chloe's tears trailed down her face. She could not speak, she only nodded. Philip threw a vase across the room. Sending the shards of glass in various directions. Chloe flinched, fear growing inside her. She had never seen Philip so irrational.  
  


"So all this time you've been lying to me? Letting me think that you were this innocent, inexperienced girl when in reality you and Brady....God, I can't even say it....I can't believe you would do this to me. How could you keep this from me? Chloe, you led me to believe that we were experiencing each other for the first time."

"We weren't together then and I was still so upset with you. Philip it doesn't matter now. Nothing does." Chloe's voice was strained on the last words.

"What do you mean? Why were you so upset when you first got here? Does all this have to do with Brady? Answer me!" Philip yelled, standing in front of her. 

"Philip, I...I...I'm sorry" Chloe broke down letting the sobs take over her.

Philip's anger slowly began to dissipate. He knelt down before her. Cupping her face in his hands and making her look into his eyes.

"Look, none of that matters now. What's important is that we're together and I love you. I know that Brady means nothing to you and he was probably just using you. So I understand why you didn't want to tell me. I forgive you"

There was no way Philip was going to loose Chloe to Brady. He had devoted a year to this relationship and he would let no one come between them. 

Chloe just could not do it. She knew what it felt like to have your heart broken. It was the worst pain she had ever experienced. 

Chloe was relieved to hear him say those words but that is not what she really wanted. What she wanted was to run from Philip and not to stop until she found Brady. She wanted to hold him. To say she was sorry. To tell him she loved him. 

Chloe wiped away her tears. It had been a long night. She was not about to tell Philip that she wanted to end things. Especially because of the outburst he had just had. There was no telling what he was capable of. Chloe could not break up with him tonight but soon. It had to be over. It was not fair to anyone. Brady could say that he was over her but she was sure as hell not ready to give up that easily. She had come to realize that she had to fight for what she believed in. Right now all that she believed in was Brady.   
  


***********************

Brady walked into the penthouse slamming the door behind him. He went straight to his room without so much as a hello to his family.

"Oh, no, something must be wrong. I'm going to talk to him" Belle said excusing herself from the living room.

"Brady? Open the door" Belle said, through the thick wooden door, pounding her fists.

"Belle, I need time to myself"

"I'm not going away until you open this thing up. You know I'll do it too. I'll wait all day if I have to"

"You are so stubborn!" Brady said, opening the door causing Belle to become off-balance.

"Me stubborn? Look who's talking"

"Now spill. Did you see Chloe?"

"Yeah, I saw here" Brady said letting out a sigh.

"....And?"

"And I apologized and told her I would never come between her and Philip again. Oh and that I knew we could never be together"

"You didn't! Brady!"

"What? She didn't try to stop me, so I guess all your theories are wrong. She really does loves Philip"

"Well of course she's not going to say anything. You probably hurt her. There she was going to tell you she wanted to be with you and you tell her there could never be anything between the two of you. You are totally giving her mixed messages. The other night you tell her you love her and then you say there is no chance for a relationship"

"Wait a minute. I never told you that I said that" 

"Of course not, she told me"

"Oh. Belle, how did I let things get so messed up?" Brady questioned, walked over to his bed. He sat at the bottom and held his head in his hands. "I wish I could take it all back" 

"Take what back? What you said to her today?" Belle said, sitting down next to him and putting a comforting hand on his back.

"No, take everything back. Take back today, that night, this summer. Everything. I must really be stupid for thinking that I could have anything real with Chloe. So maybe if we didn't spend all that time together, I would be able to forget her and move on. I just can't get her out of my head" Brady let out a muffled reply.

"That's because you love her Brady, you can't forget someone you love that easily."

"I know, I just wish that she loved me back" He stood up from the bed and ran his fingers through his short hair.

"She does Brady, she does" Belle said, before exiting the room.  
  


Brady laid down on his bed closing his eyes. Could Belle be right? No. He was just giving himself false hope. Chloe would never feel the love for him that he felt for her.   
  


To be continued........  
  



	17. Private Meetings

Brady and Chloe's friendship began to mend itself. Things continued to get worse and worse in Chloe and Philip's relationship. Philip was constantly jealous and Chloe became more and more disinterested. Chloe could not help but think about Brady. Once they had moved through all the sarcasm he had turned out to be a really nice guy. He would never hurt her the way Philip constantly did. Brady always pushed her to pursue her goals especially when it came to singing. Philip on the other hand saw Chloe as his trophy she was beautiful and he considered her to be his. The comfort she had felt with him had long since passed. He was now just someone to put up with. He did not understand her. How could he? Philip was always too busy to worry about his rep than to actually listen to a word Chloe said. If he was not parading her around on his arm, he was trying to get her into bed. 

Brady was always there for her. She knew he hated hearing about her and Philip's latest fights. He always took the time to comfort her. He was selfless in his desire to help her. Even though he still harboured deep feelings for her. Brady would do anything for her. His love was unconditional. However, Chloe came to him with many conditions. They were never to be seen talking by Philip. They would have to meet in private and no one must know where they were going. All this had seemed ridiculous to Brady but a month ago he understood why the secrecy was a necessity.

FLASHBACK

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I was just talking Philip. Everything is okay"

Philip grabbed her arms harshly pulling her away from a shocked Brady.

"Well now you can talk to me okay? Let's go!"

"Bye Brady" Chloe said looking back. Her face red with embarrassment. 

Brady knew Philip was becoming way too possessive and saw the potential for Philip becoming abusive. That is when he agreed to meet her in private whenever she needed to talk.

END OF FLASHBACK

Whenever Chloe saw Brady all her problems with Philip seemed to disappear. He filled such a void in her life. She did not think she could be as strong without him. Even though he had said there could never be anything between them Chloe still had faith that one day they could be together. Sometimes she would still see him giving her 'the look' like he had during the summer. She could see in his eyes that he still did care.

For so long she had wanted to break up with Philip but every time she tried something got in the way, mostly Philip's temper. 

"Chloe?" Brady whispered through the door lightly knocking.

"Come in quick"

"I got your note. So what's the big emergency and why did you want me to meet you here?"

"I needed to tell you something"

"What?" Brady said puzzled.

"I needed to tell you that I love you."

"Funny." Brady conjured up a fake laugh. "Okay if you're done with your games what did you really want?" Brady said sarcastically.

"No Brady, I love you. That is the truth and all I want is you" 

"You're serious?" Brady said completely perplexed. 

Chloe moved toward a confused Brady. She was mere inches away from him. Chloe picked up his hand and brushed her lips against the back of it. She then moved his hand onto her chest. Her heart pounded at his touch.

"Do you feel that?"

"Yes" Brady whispered.

"That is what you do to me. I'm serious Brady, trust me"

"What about Phil . . . "

"Shh"

"Chloe I can't be with you if Philip is still in the picture . . . it's not ri . . . "

"I broke up with him"

"Just like that?" 

"Just like that."

Chloe moved her hand up his hard body and cradled his face. Brady still caught off guard by the news of Chloe and Philip's break up stared deep into Chloe's eyes. He saw the longing, the love, the smoldering passion beyond the blues of her eyes. Chloe motioned his head toward hers. She decisively kissed his cleanly shaven jaw line. Brady caught her in an embrace. He brought his face close to her neck. He drank in her scent. She smelled unbelievably fresh. Almost like the summer breeze. Inviting and sweet. 

Brady lightly covered her earlobes and neck with tender kisses. He ran his hands along her back, skirting her behind and hips. Slowly he moved his kisses to her cheek. Chloe took in his captivatingly handsome features. She looked into his enchanting blue eyes. He met her gaze with hunger in his eyes. Brady and Chloe finally greeted each other with their lips. 

The feel of Brady's lips on her own made Chloe tremble. Brady allowed his tongue to slide along Chloe's begging bottom lip before the tip of his tongue met hers in quiet satisfaction. He searched the inner recesses of her mouth. Chloe closed her eyes, letting Brady's sultry exploration take her over.

Chloe pressed her body closer to Brady. Brady moved his hands lower. Grasping the material of her silk night gown. He slowly moved it up her body letting his fingers trail behind touching her bare skin. Chloe moaned at his blistering touch. She stood there in little more than her undergarments.

Chloe pulled back slightly from Brady so she could unbutton his shirt. Teasingly slow she undid each button until the shirt was open revealing his firm body. Chloe smoothed her hand over his sculpted form. She then took the shirt off, moulding his shoulders after it hit the ground. She moved her hands to his pants. She first took off his belt then seductively slid his zipper down. 

Brady stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. Now only adorned in boxer shorts Brady pulled Chloe close against him. Their lips met again. Chloe's lips were soft and already warm. Her arms locked around his neck as he scooped her up in his strong arms. Still kissing her he eased her onto the bed. Brady caressed Chloe's thighs. Up and down his hand traced her legs. Chloe moaned and held tightly onto Brady. 

Brady inhaled sharply feeling the soft mounds of Chloe's breasts underneath him. Brady let his hand glide up the side of her body. He met the front clasp of Chloe's bra. In one sleek motion he did away with the barricade between them. Eagerly Brady fondled and kissed. Chloe ran her fingers through his hair snaring it into a trap and then releasing it. The pleasant sensation Brady was creating took Chloe to another level.

She brought his head back to hers. She pressed his lips to hers. Her need for him became urgent. She gently bit his lower lip. Her kisses went to his neck and pectoral area, then she moved her tongue slowly across his chest. Her hands washed over his body. Chloe clasped onto his boxers easing them past his hips and thighs. Brady looked into her eyes. He saw the determination and returned the favour. Now they both were naked. Chloe pulled Brady back on top of her. 

Everything melted into a muggy haze. The electricity being built between them was strong enough to cause an electrical storm. Their breathing became erratic. Brady called out her name between kisses "Chloe..... Chloe.....CHLOE?"

Brady stood outside of Chloe's bedroom door holding a post-it note that he had found on his desk. It was from Chloe at the top in big bold letters it read URGENT. Then it went on to say to meet her at her house and to come alone.

Chloe woke up to face the harsh reality of her actual situation. It was always nice to dream when your life was falling apart.

"Brady?"

"Ya I got your note. Can I come in?"

"Sure just a second. Okay " Chloe relaxed her head on her pillow trying to hide her bruised eye. Her face was flushed from such an intense dream. 

"This is kind of weird I haven't been in your room since the summer. I see you still haven't taken down the boy-band posters yet. I always knew you secretly liked them" Brady chuckled to himself sitting down on her unmade bed. 

Chloe remained silent but smiled up at him trying not to turn her head too much. Not only to hide her face but also to hide her embarrassment about her dream, not that he had anyway of knowing. It was too late though he had seen her eye. 

"What is that?" He came closer to Chloe cupping her head in his strong hands. "Did he do this?"

Chloe looked down unable to hide her shame. The tears formed in the back of her eyes. "Chloe please answer me. Did Philip do this?" Brady's voice was soft and kind. He had the greatest sympathy for her but not for Philip. Philip would be sorry, he would make sure of it.

Regaining some composure Chloe finally told Brady the truth. She had tried to break up with Philip again but he got angry. He had grabbed her arm and when she resisted she fell, causing the bruise around her eye. Philip claimed he did not mean to do it and that he was sorry. He had promised her he would make up for it. Brady looked at her worried. She had not believed him had she? Philip had put her through so much yet she still remained loyal to him. She did not want to hurt him, despite how often he hurt her. This had been the last straw.

Brady pulled Chloe close to him. 

"Chloe, what do you want me to do? If you want me to hurt him, I will! Just please tell me it's over you don't deserve any of this. This is not your fault Chloe." 

"I told him it was over but I was so scared Brady. Just leave him alone. I don't want you to get in trouble just because of me"

"Chloe, I would do anything for you, don't you realize that?"

"I'm starting to." Chloe admitted, touched by his sincerity. "Brady?....could you just stay with me, just for tonight?"

"Sure"

Brady pulled the blanket over him and Chloe and laid his head against a pillow. Chloe moved closer to Brady. She wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest. She listened to his breathing and his heart beat. She realized that Brady would always be there for her and that she had wasted months on Philip when she knew Brady would have made her happy all along. Chloe sighed to herself. She realized that all this time she had been afraid to love Brady. Afraid that as soon as she revealed her feelings he, would be taken away from her. Like every good thing in her life, she thought he would fade away or that he did not love her the way she loved him. But now things were suddenly clear Brady would alway be there like he had been all along. The only problem was, did he still feel the same way? It had been a while since his admittance. Had things changed? 

To be continued...... 


	18. Sense of Self

"I'm not asking, I'm telling you, stay away from her!" The anger seeped out of Brady's eyes.

"What's it to you anyway?" Philip questioned. His face beginning to go pale.

"Chloe is my friend and I care about her. If you ever try to hurt her again I swear I'll....."

"You'll what?" Philip mocked.

"Let's just say I hope you'll never have to find out. Got me?"

"Whatever man. I don't want her back anyway. A girl like that isn't worth my troubles any ways. She was a good little lay though" Philip chuckled, egging Brady on.

"That's funny she told me you were the one minute man" Brady said through clenched teeth.

"Shut up, that slut doesn't know what she's talking about" Philip said angrily.

"See, now you've crossed the line"

"What?"

Without further explanation Brady punched Philip full force in the stomach. Philip lay on the ground doubled over in pain. 

"Be smart for once Philip and stay down, just give me a reason and next time you won't be so lucky"

"Fine. I won't go anywhere near her you've made your point."

Brady helped Philip up. Philip dusted off his jacket and walked away with his head down.  
  


Philip knew he was wrong. He had loved Chloe and he had no right to say such nasty things about her. It was just that he could not stand the fact that Chloe liked Brady maybe even loved him. Philip had known it all along. He had seen the way she looked at him. They way she never looked at Philip. He had held onto her because he was selfish. He wanted her to care for him the way she did Brady but he knew she never could. He knew he did not understand her but he wanted to. More than anything he wanted to be the one Chloe came to for help. The one Chloe told her problems to. The one she opened up to. The one she loved.   
  


*****

A week later Chloe and Brady's friendship was back on track without having to hide it.

"I can't believe he apologized? What did you do to him?" Chloe said surprised. She was talking to Brady on the Phone about how Philip had called her to apologize.

"I had no idea he was going to do that. We just had a talk man to man, guy stuff. You wouldn't really understand. So what else did he say?" Brady asked curious.

"Just that I was really lucky to have someone in my life who cared so much for me and that he was sorry he couldn't be there for me the way I needed him to be. Then he asked if we could still be friends" Chloe relayed her story to Brady.

"Interesting. What did you tell him?"

"I said that we could give it a try but it would take some time"

"I'm really happy for you Chloe"

"You know I'm actually happy for me too"

An awkward silence passed before Chloe spoke. "Soooo.. Do you still want to go to Dot.com?"

"Ya sure"

*****

Brady and Chloe sat at a booth in the open no longer hiding from the scrutiny of Philip. They were discussing music when Philip walked in. He greeted some of his friends with high fives and loud shouting. Philip's arm was wrapped around a pretty girl in a cheer leaders uniform. It was his latest fling. Philip was taking full advantage of his new found freedom. He had forgotten what it was like to have countless girls hang on his every word. It was not that he did not care about Chloe but he had realized that he had been so infatuated with her that he had stopped living his own life. Now that his vision was cleared up and he had gotten a hold of his jealousy he found himself dating again. 

Brady and Chloe turned to see what all the excitement was about. Chloe noticed the girls beside Philip. Brady watched her looking at them.

"Are you okay?" He said concerned.

"Why would you said that?"

"Just because Philip is over there with some new girl. It doesn't bother you a little?'

"Not really. What me and Philip had is over. It was great at the beginning but then it became destructive. I'm glad he's moving on"

"And you?"

"What about me?" Chloe said, self-conscious about all the questions being directed toward her.

"Are you moving on?"

Chloe looked deep into Brady's eyes. How could she tell him that she wanted to move on with him? That he was who mattered to her. 

Chloe did not have to answer for now. They were interrupted by Philip.

"Hey" Philip said in passing as he made his way to a booth with his new girl friend.

"Wow, he sure has good taste" Brady said turning his head sideways, pretending to look up her skirt.

Chloe slapped his arm harder than she had anticipated.

"Ouch, what was that for?" Brady said in mock dismay.  
  


"You know darn well what that was for"

They both laughed as Brady pouted.

"That hurt you know"

"Aaaw poor baby"

"You should kiss it better"

"I will do no such thing!"

"Fine then, I'll give you the silent treatment for the rest of the day and you know you won't be able to stand that"

"Oh I won't? Brady you have no effect on me what-so-ever"

Brady continued to give a puppy dog face and began to whimper.

"Stop it!"

Brady's antics grew louder.

"Brady, I mean it!"

He still would not cease what he was doing. People from other tables began to look in their direction.

"Brady you are so embarrassing people are staring. Stop it!"

Brady would not lose this fight, he persisted until she gave in. 

"Fine where does it hurt?"

"All over" Brady smiled.

"Clever Brady" 

Brady held out his arm for Chloe. There was actually a red mark forming on his forearm. Chloe slowly bent down. She gently kissed the afflicted area. Her lips parted drawing his skin closer to her tongue. Her hot breath seared his skin. The light pressure of her peck was causing him to loose focus. Brady felt a rush go through his body. Maybe it was not such a good idea to tease Chloe into kissing him. He was not ready for the effect it had on him.

"All better?" Chloe questioned. Smiling slyly as she watched him open up his eyes.

Brady nodded his head and smiled as they got up to leave.

To be continued........


	19. Hard to Resist

"Dance with me"

"What? Chloe, have you totally lost your mind?"

"Come on, Dance with me"

"Right here? Right now?"

"Why not?"

"Uh because....what if your mother walks in? And Who ever heard of dancing to opera?" Brady said, looking around the room at the numerous Opera Cd's that flooded the floor and bed. 

"Brady we're not going to dance to opera and who cares what Nancy thinks, she's not even home. There is nothing wrong with a harmless dance." Chloe laughed.

"Oh yes, silly me" Brady mocked.

Chloe and Brady were still working on their friendship and Chloe was working on getting Brady to trust her again. All she ever wanted to do was be with Brady. She wanted to be close to him. No, she needed to be close to him. Chloe cherished the time they spent together. He was still distant. The scar that Chloe had put on his heart was not going to go away as easily as she would have liked. 

  
  


They went back to hanging out together like they had before things got weird. They spent a lot of their free time together. Chloe's house had become practically a second home to Brady and vice versa. 

Brady was beginning to open up again to Chloe. Although he was still hurting and not yet ready to start a relationship, he still loved spending time with Chloe. 

On that particular day Brady was helping Chloe practice singing. The school play was coming up. It was going to be a musical and she wanted to audition.

"Brady, Please, pretty, pretty please."

"Stop it. It's not going to work I'm immune to the puppy dog face" Brady coved his head with a pillow. He knew he could not resist the look she was giving him. 

Chloe ran across the room and jumped on the bed. She tried to pull the pillow away from his face. "Please"

"Nooooo, it's not going to work" Brady laughed.

Finally Chloe got the pillow away from Brady. Chloe lost her balance and fell on top of him. 

Looking deep into his eyes she felt her heart jump. They stopped laughing. Brady was looking back at her with the same passion. Brady breathed heavily. Images of their night together flashed through his mind. He shook them off. He did not want to move too fast. He had to protect himself. There was no way he could take another broken heart. It was best for them to remain friends for the time being. 

Having Brady so close to her without being able to act on her feelings was pure torture. Just once she wished he would let go of the past for a minute to realize what was right in front of him. 

"I'm...I'm sorry" Chloe said, trembling.

"It's okay. You win"

"Win?"

"The dance. I'll dance with you, but you have to get off me first" Brady chuckled. 

An awkward moment passed.

Chloe climbed off of Brady and got off the bed. Brady followed suit.

  
  


Chloe moved over to the Cd player and changed the Cd. The soft melodies of Brian Mcknight's "Back at one" filtered through their ears.

"Okay let's uh...let's get to that dance, Miss Lane" Brady offered her his hand.

Chloe gladly accepted it. "Why thank you Mr. Black"

  
  


Brady pulled Chloe close to him. They swayed slowly to the music. Chloe put her arms around Brady and rested her head on his shoulder. Even through his sweater Chloe could feel Brady's heart beating fast. Chloe nestled her hand in the back of his hair. It was so soft and familiar. Brady closed his eyes and leaned down just to be closer. Chloe lifted her head and kissed his neck. Immediately the sensation resonated through Brady. He tried to pull away but something deep inside him resisted. It had been a long time since he had been touched and kissed in that way. 

Chloe left a trail of kisses on his jaw line, stopping at his lips. Still with his eyes closed he felt the light pressure of her lips on his. Brady moved his hand from her waist and ran them through her hair. Her body ached with his touch. It had been far too long since they had touched each other. The kiss deepened. Reawakening the passion they felt for one another. Brady's tongue glided along her lower lip. Chloe almost moaned as her tongue touched his. They needed to be closer to taste each other, touch each other, everywhere. Chloe started walking backwards edging her way to the bed. 

  
  


"I can't" Brady said breathlessly as he broke away.

Chloe looked into his eyes that just sprung open. 

"Brady, I know that I hurt you. I know that I can never make that up to you but you have to believe me when I say that I'm sorry. I never meant to put you through that, but I was so scared" 

"Everything about this feels right...but I'm just not ready yet."

"Take your time. I'm not going anywhere."

Chloe stood on her tip toes and placed a gentle kiss on Brady's cheek. Then she relaxed her head back on his shoulder.

Long after the song was over, they were still swaying to music that only they could hear.

Finally Brady seemed to snap out of a trance. He let go of Chloe and stepped back.

"I think that's enough practice for one day. I'll call you later okay?"

"Sure"

Brady left the room leaving Chloe alone. Chloe sat down on her bed and grabbed her teddy bear. She hugged the bear remembering the day Brady gave it to her.

  
  


FLASHBACK

"Okay open your eyes"

"Brady,...." Chloe's eyes got a little misty.

"I know it's probably not the one you wanted as a little girl, but I just thought that you could use a friend."

"Brady, it's perfect"Chloe said, giving Brady a warm hug.

"You're perfect" Brady whispered into Chloe's ear. 

END OF FLASHBACK

  
  


Chloe hugged the teddy bear even tighter, wishing it could be Brady she was holding.

  
  


To be continued......


	20. Bedtime Confessions

  


Belle, Brady and Chloe had decided to have a quiet night at the penthouse. Chloe was supposed to be spending the night. They decided to rent movies and overindulge in junk food. It was getting late when Belle announced that she was going to bed. Chloe was supposed to be sharing a room with her. However, Chloe was not yet tired. Belle said she would try to stay up a little longer, but was yawning loudly. It was obvious she was too tired to stay awake. Chloe told her it was okay if she went to sleep and that she would be fine with Brady until she got tired. That was fine with Belle, as long as she was quiet when she came to bed. Belle hated being woken up in the middle of the night.  
  
  
Belle gave Brady a hug goodnight and proceeded up the stairs to her bedroom. Chloe was lying on the ground watching the television while Brady sat on the couch. Chloe moved from her place and snuggled next to Brady. Brady allowed her to share the blanket that he had around him.   
  
  
Although Brady and Chloe had gotten so close they still were not a couple. Brady was sceptical of starting a relationship with Chloe because of what happened last time. He still loved her but he was afraid she would reject him once again. He did not want to have his heart broken a second time by the same girl. But who could blame him? Brady wanted to give Chloe more time to sort out her feelings. He wanted to make sure there were no more barriers that would hinder their blossoming romance.   
  
  
Chloe wanted nothing more but to be with Brady but she thought that he had given up on her. That he did not love her they way he had confessed when they were out in the rain. The last thing she wanted to do was ruin their friendship. She had grown to depend on him and never wanted to take him for granted again.   
Chloe began to drift off. Brady nudged her.   
"Maybe you should go to bed" Brady whispered sweetly.  
"No I'm fine here"  
"Chloe you're falling asleep"  
"No I wasn't, I was just resting my eyes"  
"Oh yeah, that's it"  
Brady looked at Chloe and they both started laughing. "Chloe if you're tired you should go to sleep"  
"But I was having a good time down here with you, if you want me to go... fine"  
Chloe got up and threw the blanket on the ground and moved toward the staircase. She was half kidding and half serious. Every time her and Brady started to get close he always began to pull away.  
"Hold on. Don't get all mad" Brady said holding onto her arm loosely. "It's just late and I was going to go to bed anyway. Come here"  
Brady pulled Chloe towards him and wrapped her in his arms. Chloe held onto him not wanting to let go.   
"Goodnight" he said, his voice barely audiable. He reluctantly pulled back and placed what was supposed to be an innocent platonic kiss on her cheek.   
Chloe looked into his eyes and leaned forward. Their lips were almost touching.   
"Chloe, what are you doing? We're friends remember?"  
"Brady that's not good enough anymore, I want more of you. I want you to kiss me good night and not be able to stop there" Chloe confessed with hurt in her eyes.  
"Chloe, I want more too but it's too soon"  
"Brady I promise I won't hurt you this time."  
Brady adverted his eyes away from hers.   
"Chloe...."  
"Trust in me" Chloe offered.  
"I did that once and look how that turned out. It's just not the right time. I'm going to go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning" Brady said breaking away from Chloe.  
"Brady you're not being fair."  
"What do you mean?"   
"I mean that you're not the only one that is taking a risk here. My feelings are on the line too."  
"I don't even know how you feel" Brady said searching her eyes.  
"Brady you do!" Chloe said hurt.  
"Chloe, I honestly don't know where I stand with you. How do I know you're not going to run back to Philip the minute things get a little scary?" Brady said seriously.  
"Brady I...I..." Chloe tried. She just could not say it.  
Brady listened intently. Was she about to tell him that she loved him?   
"Go on" Brady said coming closer to her.  
"I..."  
Chloe could not say it. As much as she felt it, she could not tell him she loved him. Once it was out there, she could never take it back. There was little risk of being hurt if she did not put herself out there.  
Brady stepped back.   
"Goodnight Chloe" he managed to get out as he turned around and walked to his bedroom.  
"Goodnight, I love you" Chloe whispered, as she stood in the living room alone, for no one to hear but her.  
Brady was so scared he could not risk losing her again but he did not think that she was ready for a relationship yet. She did not even love him. Brady cursed himself for being such a fool.   
Chloe was crushed. She knew now how much she had really screwed up and wondered if Brady would ever be able to trust her again.  
  
  



	21. So Close

Brady rolled over. The harsh sun light streamed into his eyes. Making their blue texture seem illuminated. Half of his blankets were on the floor. The other half was tangled around his body. Brady had tossed and turned all night. Her words being all that he could concentrate on. 'Trust in me' she had said. He had been down that road once before and it had only lead to heartache. Still, it was Chloe. She was the one person he knew he could give himself to. She was his confidant and he was hers. But she could not even tell him that she loved him? What did that mean? Brady was so confused.  
  


The transition from friend to lover would be a difficult one. Last time they had rushed into things before building a solid relationship. Sure they had been friends but all it took was one night late one weekend for Brady to realize how much he loved her, and he had gotten burned for it.  
  


Brady sat up rubbing his eyes. He remembered what her lips felt like on his. How all it took was one touch from her for him to lose total control. Last night they had almost kissed. This morning he would have to deal with the consequences. 

Brady went into the bathroom to brush his teeth. Only in his boxers he began to walk out of his room when he saw her.

Brady wondered if he would be receiving icy stares or would she even look at him at all?  
  
Granted he was the one holding back the relationship but he was just not sure if the time was right. He knew how he felt and hated not knowing what she was feeling.

Chloe woke up early that morning. She could not force herself to go back to sleep so she just accepted it. She got dressed and headed out onto the balcony. It was cold outside. The air was crisp and refreshing. Chloe crossed her arms and leaned against the railing.   
  


Why had she thought that Brady would still be interested in her? It is not like she treated him that well, he was bound to move on, thought Chloe. She could not help but be impatient. Brady said that he needed time to figure things out but maybe what he came up with was that he was not in love with Chloe. Chloe's eyes began to water at just the thought of Brady always only being her friend. She wanted to express to him how she felt for him. Chloe wanted to kiss Brady and be held by him. She wanted to share everything with Brady. Most importantly she wanted to tell him that she loved him.

That is it she thought, she would not give up on Brady. She would make him see that she loved him and she would never hurt him again. She needed him and knew that he needed her too.  
  


Brady watched her from the stair case. She was obviously deep in thought. He decided not to bother her and went back into his room to get dressed.   
  


The doorbell rang. Chloe thought she was the only one up so she went to answer the door.

Brady walked out of his room putting on his shirt when he heard the door bell ring. He saw Chloe move swiftly from the balcony to the door.

Chloe opened the door. Her jaw almost dropped.

"Hi. Chloe right?" 

Chloe just blankly stared at the vision before her.

"Um, I'm here to see Brady. Is he home?"

Brady made his way down the stairs. 

"Cheryl, come in. Chloe, you remember Cheryl, don't you?"

Chloe turned to look at him. The tears began to form in her eyes.

"I have to go" Chloe went out the door without looking back. 

She could not be bothered to wait for the elevator. Chloe ran down the many stairs to the lobby. She leaned on a mirrored panel trying to catch her breath. How could she be so stupid? All along she had thought that Brady was being cautious. She had never really thought of the prospect that he was already dating someone. 

"What was that all about?'" Cheryl said confused.

"I dunno...oh she must think that me and you...I have to go after her"

"What about the assignment?"

"Can't we do it later?" Brady said almost panicked.

"Brady! We've been putting it off for weeks. I switched shifts at work to do this today" Cheryl confessed.

"You're right. Okay let's start this thing. The sooner we get it done, the sooner I can find her and explain things." Brady said concerned.

"Brady I hate to tell you but, this is a huge assignment it is going to take all day and even then I don't know if we'll get it done"

"Actually, I went ahead and did the research already. That should save some time right?"

"Brady this is supposed to be a joint project. Why do you always do that?"

"What?"

"Gee, you just start the assignment without me" Cheryl said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. My last partner didn't mind. It's just that sometimes I can't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind and doing school stuff helps take my mind off other things"

"Don't you mean other people" She laughed.

Brady smiled. Cheryl knew all about Brady and Chloe's failed romance. Brady had confessed to her on their second date that he was not being fair to her and that he was in love with someone else. Cheryl understood and they remained friends and partners in the class they had together.

"Brady, I hate to tell you this but if you wait too long to tell her how you feel she's going to think that you're not interested or that you're seeing someone else. Hence, the run out just now" Cheryl said with a chuckle.

"I know. I just..."

"Brady is it worth the risk? I know she hurt you before but, could you really stand being without her? All I ever hear is Chloe this and Chloe that. Chloe is so great and....."

"Okay I get your point. Let's hurry and get this thing finished."

To be continued..... 


	22. The Pier

Chloe walked aimlessly under the mask of night. The streets were quiet and empty. Her steps were slow and confused. She turned to go one way but changed her mind. Something was drawing her to the pier. She had always felt free there. Chloe needed to be alone. Although there were many memories she held onto that included Brady at that very spot. Perhaps that is why she needed to go there. In an odd way she would be close to Brady there, even if he were not physically there.  
  
  
  


The pale moon hung low in the sky. Its reflection bounced off the water. Chloe sat at the edge of the pier. Her tears landing in the water below causing ripples. Chloe looked at the endless circles being formed. It was just like her life. Something always started out right but then would come back again and turn into misery. It was an endless cycle. A cycle that it appeared would never end. The water bounced up as a rock plunged into the icy depths. The ripples broke apart, scattering over the lake. Chloe turned around startled.  
  


There stood a figure framed in the moonlight.   
  


*****************************   
  


Brady had worked on his project with Cheryl all night. Constantly being distracted by thoughts of Chloe. What if something had happened to her? He had to see her so he could have a chance to explain. He needed her to know that he still loved her that he had always loved her and nothing would ever change that.   
  


Cheryl sensed that they would not get the project complete unless Brady was putting his full attention into it. Halfway through she told him to go find her. Brady got up and ran through the doors leaving Cheryl behind. He told her he would be back and they could finish it then. Cheryl smiled and thought how lucky Brady and Chloe were to have found each other. Cheryl left knowing that once they found each other they would have a lot to talk about.   
  


He had rushed out knowing exactly where he would find her. Brady got into his car and drove as fast as he could to the pier.  
  
****************************

Chloe got up, turned around and faced the man behind her. Philip stood there peering at Chloe.

"What do you want?" Chloe said angrily.

"I don't know. What's wrong with you?" 

"Philip, why don't you just mind your own business!" Chloe said annoyed.

"Did you have a fight with lover-boy?" Philip said sarcastically.

"That's none of your business. Now why don't you just leave me alone"

"No seriously Chloe. If you need to talk about it, I'm right here" Philip said sincerely.

"I can't talk to you about this"

"Why not, we're friends right?"

"I guess" Chloe stated apprehensively.

"Well then come on, out with it" Philip said while leading her over to a nearby bench.

"See, this morning when I was at the penthouse the doorbell rang and there was this girl, Cheryl..."

"Is that the one from dinner that time?" Philip said interested.

"Yeah, I guess...."

Philip interrupted. "Man. She was hot!"   
  


"Look I don't even know why I try. If you're not going to listen to me, then I might as well..."

"I'm sorry. I never was good at the listening part was I?" Philip said self-consciously.

"No Philip, you weren't!"

"Do you suppose if I paid more attention to you and listened to you, then you and I would have turned out better?"

"No Philip, I just didn't feel the same way, I mean you're a great guy and any girl is lucky to have you but I'm just not that girl"

"Oh, thanks" Philip looked down a little saddened. "Okay so let's get back to you. Now this girl is at the door and..."

"And she wanted to see Brady"

"And?..." Philip said awaiting further explanation.

"And what? She was at the door for Brady"

"So, that doesn't mean anything Chloe"

"It does, it means that he doesn't care about me anymore, and all along he was seeing her" Chloe began to break down as she thought about any other girl being close to Brady besides her.

"Well, did he say that?"

"No"

"Well then what did he say?"

"I don't know I stormed out of there before he could say anything"

"See then, you really have no idea why she was there. You can't always assume the worst out of people you know." Philip suggested, soothingly.

"I know it just...it just hurt me...I mean he doesn't want to start a relationship with me so what was I supposed to think?"

"Chloe, you're going to have to learn to start trusting people. I know you can trust Brady. He cares about you."

"How did you get so insightful?" Chloe laughed over her tears.

"I don't know? Strange isn't it " They both started laughing. Philip put his arms around Chloe and gave her a hug.  
  


Brady walked down the steps and stopped. He could not believe the sight before him. There was Chloe wrapped up in Philip's arms. Brady felt his heart being crushed. He should have known that Chloe would never be over Philip. Brady turned around and started walking back to his car.  
  


Chloe let go of Philip and took a deep breath. She turned her head and almost forgot to let it out. There was Brady walking towards his car. His head was down and he was walking slow.

"Oh God" Chloe said as she put her hand to her mouth. The colour drained from her face. Had Brady seen her with Philip? What was he thinking?

"What? What's wrong?" Philip said concerned.

Chloe could not speak. Philip followed her eye line and noticed Brady. 

Chloe stood up and began to run towards Brady.

"Brady, Wait!"

Brady turned around. The tears staining his face. 

Philip took his cue to leave.

To be continued........  
  



	23. Believe

  
  


WARNING-sexual themes 

  
  


"Brady, I..I"

"Don't worry. You don't have to explain. You're getting back together with Philip, yadda yadda." Brady said, wiping his eyes.

"No Brady. You've got it all wrong" Chloe said moving closer to him. "God, why do I keep doing this? Every time there is something good happening in my life I have to go and mess things up"

"Huh?" Brady said confused.

"Well, when I saw Cheryl I thought that you and her...."

"We're together.." Brady interjected.

"Yes and I was just so hurt and then I came to the pier to clear my head and that's where I ran into Philip and then you came"

"So you and Philip are not getting back together?"

"Absolutely not"

"Good because I wouldn't want you to go down that destructive path again. Do you need a ride home?" Brady said, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the moment.

"Yeah sure. Brady?"

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?"

"What do you mean? I went looking for you"

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Because you're my friend and I care about you."

"Is that all we are Brady? Friends?" Chloe said coming closer to him.

"I don't know..." 

"Well what do you want? Because I know what I want. It's up to you. I've been ready to move to the next step for so long now. Brady, I'm sorry and not just for tonight. I'm sorry that I ever doubted you. That I ever thought I could find someone who measured up to you. Now I know Brady. I know that there is no one else like you. I was just scared. I never thought that I could have someone understand me so completely the way you do. I never wanted to hurt you but I know that I did. I can never take that back but I'd like to try to make it up to you. I want to be with you Brady."

"Chloe, you know how I feel. I even told you when you were still with Philip and you continued to hurt me. What if we start something and you decide that I'm not the one you want. That you want Philip back or some new guy?"

"I'm never going to get back together with Philip. He doesn't understand me. I don't feel for him what I feel for you. Brady I know what I want. I promise no more games"

"I can't imagine spending my life without you but I couldn't stand to have my heart broken like that again."

"Brady, I won't hurt you this time, I love you too much"

"You love me?" Brady said sounding surprised.

"I've always loved you. I think I loved you even the first time we met. So don't you see why I was so scared. I've never felt this way before let alone telling someone I loved them. But I can't hide it any longer. Brady, I love you"

Brady for perhaps the first time in his life was speechless. 

Chloe stood there looking into Brady's eyes. Brady bent down and pulled Chloe into a hug, lifting her off the ground and swinging her around. 

"I'm not afraid anymore, I love you, I love you, I love you" Chloe whispered into Brady's ear as he set her down.

"I love you too" 

Their lips met. All the love, all the passion they felt seemed to be released into that kiss. They became lost in each other. 

Brady broke away. "Wait, let's just take this slow. We have plenty of time" Then he resumed hugging Chloe and kissed her forehead.  
  
  
  
***********************************

Chloe and Brady hopped into his jeep. With no set destination. It did not even matter where they ended up as long as they were together. Brady felt like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. It had taken them so long to finally get together.

He reached over and took her hand in his. He brought it up to his lips and gave her a gentle kiss. All he wanted to do was touch her, and hold her. They had to make up for lost time.   


Finally the car rolled to a stop. They sat in his car in front of Chloe's house after driving around for an hour. Chloe made no attempt to get out of the jeep. 

"Brady, I don't want to say goodnight. Not just yet."

"Chloe, you know if we don't say good night now, we're not going to be able to."

"I know."

"Chloe, I think I should leave."

"Please, don't Brady. We need each other, especially tonight."

Brady could not protest any longer. Chloe was not lying. He could see the desperation in her eyes. 

Chloe led him into the house. She put her index finger to her lips, signalling him to be quiet. Guiding him up the stairs, she stopped when she stepped on a creaky floor board. Brady heard the noise and avoided that step. Taking two at a time the rest of the way up.

He followed her down the narrow hallway and into her bedroom. Chloe listened for any noises coming from her mother and Craig's room. To her delight there were none. She quietly closed the wooden door turning the lock afterwards. She faced Brady.

Brady was locked up in his own thoughts. Her actions were less than cautious. So uncharacteristic, for Chloe. What she had planned her already knew. Face to face with her in the darkness he knew he would never be able to deny her soft blue eyes the pleasure of his lips searing against hers. The only light streaming through the window from the full moon. Hitting the side of her face and casting shadows along the wall. He wanted to take things slow this time. One look at her ravishing beauty changed his mind. They needed to be together. He definitely knew his limits but that did not mean he would be able to abstain from this endeavour. He was addicted to her. He needed his next fix, just to sustain sanity.

Chloe pulled him against her, crushing her lips onto his. Brady pulled back from her intoxicating kisses.

"Chloe, we don't have to do this." The tenderness coming through in his eyes and voice.

"Brady, I want to."

"I think we should talk about it first." He said in a dull whisper, trying to keep his hands from touching her. "I don't want you to feel you have to prove anything to me. Chloe, I do love you, I never stopped."

"Brady, I know and I love you. That's just it. I want to be with you. I need to be."

She tangled a strand of his short hair in her fingers.

"What if Nancy or Craig wake up?"

"They won't." Chloe admonished, confidently. 

"But what if...." Chloe cut off his protests, with another burning kiss.

Brady waved away all 'what if' scenarios and blended into the kiss. 

All logic was lost. Caught up in each other the only thing they could think about was getting closer.   
  
  
Her lips were sweet and satisfying. Too long had he gone without them and now he had claimed them. Chloe moved her lips down his neck. Nipping along the way at his ear lobes. Her tongue dipped into the hollow of his throat and glided along his collar bone. She removed his shirt and threw it down. His body just as hard and appealing as she remembered it, maybe even more so.

He buried his face into her long, dark hair. Gingerly sweeping it away from her neck. Replacing it with his lips. Experience had taught him to take things slow but at that moment it was taking everything in him not to take her right then.

His hands moved up her thin waste taking her shirt with him. She lifted her arms in response as he moved it over her head. The shirt was flung to the ground with his own. His mouth continued its exploration as he sat down on her queen bed, pulling her between his legs. His lips streaked down her torso, causing a wave of pleasure to surge through her system. 

His hands wondered to the lace of her bra. He felt the soft mounds through the thin material. Expertly he unhooked the front clasp releasing her endowed form. Circling each nipple with his thumbs, she tilted her head back in delight. Closing her eyes as he licked and touched her. She felt herself being taken over by her own desire. Her own need to be filled with satisfaction. 

Aware of the sensations he was creating. He moved his mouth away to nibble at her bare shoulders. Giving her some temporary relief from the aching temptation growing inside her. She lifted his face toward her. Covering her lips, his mouth parted under hers. Her tongue plunged into the shallow depth of his mouth. 

He stood up, lifting her with him. She wrapped her legs around his strong torso. Her arms held on tight around his neck as their kiss became intense and needy. He walked her to the dresser and cleared the way before he set her down quietly. He was now centered between her legs. She could feel him hard leaning against her. She ran her hands down his back and hips. Fumbling over the front of his jeans before she undid his button and zipper that were keeping his pants up. Now free, he stepped out of them and quickly moved back to her, returning the favour. Lifting her up again to pull the denim loose. His hands rested on her bottom before he set her down again. 

The feel of his bare flesh against her ivory skin was amazing. Now both adorned, in only a swatch of clothing. He stole her breath again as his lips and tongue entwined with hers. Her lungs were burning for air. His hands ran along her thighs. Playing with the only piece of thin material, she had left. Chloe moaned, a little too loud, as his finger slipped the elastic band past her hips. There was no mistaking the hunger in her eyes. She wanted him, more than she ever thought possible. 

He tried to slow down his breathing when she moved her hand to the front of his boxers. He was already fully aroused and heavy when she took him in her hand. Slowly, deliberately, she stroked the length of him. Watching the expression on his face. He closed his eyes while she ran her hand along the taunt flesh. Breathing fiercely, he bit his lower lip. His reaction caused her own yearning to become more urgent. She could not explain it, she just knew she needed him to be inside her. She released his pulsating muscle and wrapped her arms around his neck as he picked her up.

They moved to the bed. He gently eased her down. His muscled body pressing her into the mattress before her regained his position above her. He propped himself up with his strong arms. Although she pulled him back liking his weight on her.

"I'm too heavy" He said concerned, looking into her eyes. 

"I like the way you feel on top of me." She stated, seductively.

'If I lay completely on top of you, I can't do this." He said. Running his hand from her breast down her body. 

Gently he touched her. His fingers showing the workings of an experienced lover. She was not prepared for the first wave that overtook her body. She trembled under him. Her body experiencing a rush of heat. His other hand went to her mouth. She bit down on his flesh to keep herself from screaming out. They had not forgotten they were in Chloe's bedroom. At any moment someone could demand entrance, crashing their exploits to a halt. 

She arched her hips as the sensation continued. Then he stopped. He held himself above her, trying to create space between them. 

"What's wrong?" Chloe said, alarmed. "Did you hear something?"

"No. But Chloe, we have to stop. I don't have anything this time."

She moved over and opened her night stand drawer. She pulled out a box of condoms. Taking one out of the box and opening the package. She slid it over his throbbing groin. It took all of his concentration not to call out at her sensual moves. Satisfied with her efforts she ran her hands up his chest. Brady got back on top of her and continued to search the recesses of her mouth with his tongue. Breaking away, she whispered into his ear. "Now."

Her voice sounded hoarse as she made her demand. Almost begging and he complied. He eased himself into her. Sending chills over her skin. Her body was tight and gripped the sides of him. His efforts were slow and concentrated at first. Her body arched under his as he moved, filling her insides. They began to move together. Her body rocked below his, as the speed was building and the heat was rising. 

Chloe tried to remember to exhale between thrusts but it was hard enough to consciously try not to moan as she ascended to her peak. She knew why now, it had felt so wrong with Philip. It meant more with Brady not only because he was sensitive to her needs but because he actually knew her needs. They were not just having sex they were making love. It was an intimate expression of their love.

She trailed her fingers down his spine and rested her hand on his behind, catching him off-guard. He had almost lost it right there but slowed himself down. She tugged at him and he responded by deepening his efforts. Skyrocketing her into ecstasy as they came together. Now less hard inside of her, he pushed himself further giving her a final storm of pleasure. He relaxed on top of her. Their bodies were now sticky with sweat. She kissed his salty lips before he released himself from her walls.

He rolled over trying to keep his panting body quiet. Watching her do the same. 

Chloe rested her head on his chest. Her hair, slightly damp from such rigorous activity. There were no words to describe the inexplicably delicious experience they just shared. Except for maybe one. 

"Wow!" They both quietly stated, in the dark.

"I love you, Chloe." Brady gave her a kiss on the head and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her naked body even closer to his.

"I love you too, Brady and I love how you make me feel. I've never felt this alive."

"And I've never felt this tired." Brady laughed, making Chloe giggle.

"I never knew it could last that long." Chloe said, her face flushed.

"Neither did I." Brady admitted, proud of their performance. 

Chloe pulled the blankets over them and snuggled back against Brady.

They woke up to a knock on the door. The sun was up and the room was bright. Chloe looked at the clock. Ten o'clock it read. Chloe gently nudged Brady. He sat up when he heard the knock come again. 

"Chloe, sweetheart. Aren't you coming down for breakfast?"

Chloe looked at Brady. He shrugged his shoulders. Chloe motioned to the bathroom. Brady got out of bed, still naked, and quietly walking into the pink room attached to her bedroom. Chloe could not help but to steal a glance of his firm butt as he went by. Chloe got up and grabbed her bath robe, draping it over herself.

The knocking persisted, getting louder.

"Chloe honey, are you okay? Why is the door locked?"

Chloe walked over and released the lock, slightly opening the door.

"I was just going to have a shower Nancy. I'll come down after that, for breakfast."

"Okay, but don't be to long."

"Okay" Chloe said, attempting to close the door.

"Oh and honey,..." Nancy said, coming back to the door. "..Belle called"

"Thanks. I'll be down in a bit."

Brady was waiting anxiously in the bathroom for Nancy to leave. He wrapped a towel around his nude figure. Just in case Nancy got suspicious and decided to do a search. He had to suppress his laughs as he imagined Nancy walking in on him, in all his glory. Chloe finally shut the door, locking it and walked into the bathroom. Brady grabbed her and led her into a kiss. 

"That was too close." Chloe said, when she finally broke free. "I better hurry up and take a shower before she suspects anything is going on."

"Need some company?"

"Brady Black is that all you can think about?" Chloe gave him a light swat on his chest.

"Chloe, when it comes to you...."

"Don't even finish that sentence" She joked.

Chloe stepped into the shower with Brady behind her. She turned on the lukewarm water and stood under it. Brady took a bottle of shampoo from the side of the tub and massaged it into a lather. He pushed the wet length of it to the side and ran his tongue along her shoulder blade. Chloe let out a small whimper, and pressed herself against his body, when he reached his hand around her body and began to mold her breasts.

She turned to face him. She pressed him against the wall and bore her tongue into his mouth urgently. There was no doubt. He wanted her and she him. She stepped back, getting out of the shower and running back to her room grabbing a condom. The hot mist filled the bathroom air, fogging the mirror. She came back to the shower, handing it to him, while she turned the water down 

For some people that might have ruined the moment but not for these two. If anything Brady was even more encouraged wanting them to be safe. 

He lifted her up, kissing her neck and lips. Tucking his tongue along the planes of her breasts. She could not take it any longer. She plunged her body onto his. She moved up and down, rocking her body. His arms were getting weak, so he turned her around, so she was pressed against the wall. He continued his thrusts, they deepened their efforts and finally came in an exploding rush. Chloe ran her fingers through his wet hair, grasping it almost painfully as her body shook with a powerful orgasm. 

Brady eased out of her and released her back to the shower floor. She clung to his body, still dizzy. He kissed her forehead while he tried to get back to normal breathing.

Chloe finished her shower alone while Brady got dressed in the same room. Chloe got out and he wrapped her in a plush towel.

"Come to the door in five minutes" 

Brady nodded. He went out her window and climbed down the tree. He waited a few minutes before he rang the bell. 

Chloe got dressed and rushed down stairs. She sat at the table with Craig and Nancy. She heard the bell ring and watched as Craig got up to answer it. Chloe sat there enjoying her fruit cup.

Craig opened the door to a smiling Brady. 

"Oh, hello, Brady. Chloe's just eating breakfast, if you want to come in and join us."

"Thanks. That sounds great. I'm starved."

Brady and Chloe sat in front of each other with the goofiest grins on their faces.

Nancy noticed. "Why are you two so happy?"

"Oh, I don't know. I guess I just really love Ch...clementines" Brady winked at Chloe.

"And I just love Br....bananas." Chloe winked twice at the double reference.

Brady laughed out loud nearly chocking on his food, followed by Chloe.

Nancy looked at Craig for reassurance, but he just shrugged his shoulders in confusion.   
  
One thing was for certain, fruit had never tasted so sweet.  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  
  
  
  



	24. The past (Epilogue)

A year later.

"I want you to meet someone" 

Brady took Chloe by the hand. He led her past the large monuments. Past the grand statues. He went over to a small tree at the end of the path. Flowers grew wild there but they were not out of control. Under the tree was the small marker. Brady had avoided this place for as long as he could remember. It was too painful for him. Somehow, Chloe gave him strength. This was important to him, he wanted to show off what he was most proud of in the world. 

Brady knelt down in front of the marble stone. He ran his fingers over the lettering. Then he placed the lone lily on the grave.

"Mom, this is Chloe Lane." Brady said in a low whisper.

Chloe bent down next to him, putting her chin on his shoulder and taking her hand in his, giving it a light squeeze. "Chloe, this is my mother." 

Brady turned to look at Chloe. She kissed his forehead, knowing how hard it was for him to be there. 

They sat there in silence for the longest time. They did not need to speak.

"You know, I really think that you two would have liked each other"

"I know we would" 

"She never wanted anything flashy, that's not who she was. I really wish I could have known her" Brady admitted trying to hold back his tears.

"Brady you don't have to pretend with me. Let it out."

"Chloe promise you'll never leave me"

"Never" 

Brady wrapped Chloe in his strong arms and kissed her cheek. 

"Are you sure we're doing the right thing?" Brady said, touching the diamond on Chloe's finger.

"Brady, I want to be your wife."

"I know but eloping...."

"Brady, you said it yourself as long as we have each other, nothing matters."

"I love you more than you'll ever know"

"I love you too"

They walked hand in hand back to the car. The future so bright ahead of them. They had found a love that crossed all boundaries. A love that would last through all times. A love they wanted to show the world.   
  
****************************************THE END***********************************


End file.
